The Prince and the Pauperess
by bluecatcinema
Summary: After a failed date, Blueblood find himself falling for a kind of pony he never considered before... a commoner! (Story idea and cover art courtesy of Shen's General).
1. Smitten with a Servant

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter One: Smitten with a Servant**

It was a beautiful moon-lit night in Canterlot. Shine and Celestia were in the study, reading. Celestia's belly was growing slightly, her pregnancy coming along nicely. Suddenly, the doors were slammed open, as a disheveled Blueblood made his way through the room.

"Ah, Blueblood." Shine looked up. "Did the date go well, sport?"

"Don't... Just don't..." Blueblood growled.

"Oh my, what happened, Blueblood?" Celestia asked, concerned.

"Well, it started out well enough." Blueblood explained. "Persephone and I sat down, and had a little talk. But then it went downhill from there. Not only did she talk about nothing but herself, she also had the most atrocious table manners! She didn't even wipe her mouth after having a canape! And let's not go into all the complaining she did - 'this chair's too hard', 'this drink's too cold'! I just don't get it, I thought elite mares are supposed to be poised and dignified!

"Well, because they are rich doesn't mean that they are the best company to keep." Celestia noted.

"If only I could find the right mare, one with class, one that acts with grace, one with culture and dignity!" Blueblood sighed. "And soon. Let's face it, I'm not exactly a young stallion anymore. My good looks have faded... a little."

"I think I'm starting to see the problem here." Shine declared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blueblood asked.

"Look, Blueboy, the thing is, I think you're setting your standards a little too high." Shine said sagely. "I mean, I get it that you being a prince makes it easy for you to woo any noble you want... but as far as I can tell, that hadn't been working out for you..."

"What are you getting at here?" Blueblood frowned.

"I think what Shine is trying to say is that you should try to widen your search. Have you ever thought that maybe... just maybe you should try finding a pony that isn't... well, of noble birth?"

"Wait, you mean, have me date a commoner?" Blueblood gasped dramatically. "Surely you jest!"

"Why not? I mean, look at me and your aunt Luna." Celestia smiled at Shine. "We met Shine and Gothic, and they were a farmer and a courier, and now, we are happily married."

"And me and Cel are going to be parents." Shine nuzzled Celestia. "Just saying, Blueblood, love doesn't always come in ways you'd expect it. In fact, I had little to no expectations as to what I wanted my mare to be, and I ended up with a princess!"

"Hmph, with all due respect, Auntie, you, Luna, and cousins Twlight and Cadance may settle for commoners, but I intend to find the perfect mare, even if I have to go through a thousand more nights like this!" Blueblood said pompously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need something to eat."

Blueblood stormed off. After he'd left, Shine and Celestia sighed deeply.

"And just as I thought I had gotten through to him..." Celestia shook her head.

"Hey, at least he's not insufferable as he was over a year ago." Shine noted. "We can't all work miracles."

"Miracle... hmm, that would be a good name someday." Celestia mused.

Blueblood stomped into his personal quarters. He then tugged on a long tassel, a ringing noise echoing through the castle. Blueblood sat on his bed, awaiting the arrival of a dutiful servant. He found himself waiting for longer than usual.

"What's taking so long?" Blueblood griped. "Of all the lazy..."

Finally, the door opened.

"Well, it's about ti-!" Blueblood stopped mid-sentence.

The servant was a beautiful mare, with a mane and coat in different shades of brown (the mane tied into a long braid), and vibrantly green eyes, unlike any Blueblood had seen before.

"Terribly sorry, your majesty." The mare bowed nervously, speaking with a rather fluent Italian accent. "I just started today, and I'm having trouble finding my way around."

"Perfectly understandable." Blueblood found himself saying. "I apologize for shouting; I've had a rather trying day."

"What is it you need, your majesty?" The mare asked.

"I would like some gateau and some of Big Red's cherry wine brought up from the kitchens." Blueblood requested.

"Yes, sir." The mare nodded. "I'll bring it up right away, sir."

"Oh, there's no rush." Blueblood's mouth spoke of it's own accord. "Take your time."

The mare bowed once more, then left the room. The moment she was out of sight, Blueblood shook himself.

_'What was that?'_ He asked himself, bewildered. _'Why did I say all that, instead of giving her a much deserved talking-to for taking so long? Well, it won't happen again. When she comes back, I'll give her a piece of my mind!_

The mare returned faster than she had responded (though still too slow for Blueblood's taste). Blueblood attempted to make good on his threat, but instead blurted out "Thank you very much."

"Just doing my job, your highness." The mare bowed.

"And you did it well." Blueblood gushed. "What, pray tell, is your name, good servant?"

"Dust." The mare replied. "Dust Speck."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Blueblood smiled.

"Y-yours too, sir." The mare nodded awkwardly as she left the room.

When the door closed, Blueblood once again shook himself.

"What is wrong with me?" He groaned. "It's like my mouth has a mind of its own! I sound like Shine when he's with... Celestia... Oh, no."

Blueblood looked at himself in his dress mirror. His cheeks were red. He put a hoof to his chest, and felt his heart beating faster than usual.

"No, no, no..." He begged. "Please don't tell me I'm attracted to a commoner!"

Unfortunately, his reflection did not lie to him…

"Oh, horseapples."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Wooing The Worker

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Two: Wooing The Worker**

For a few minutes, Blueblood was struck dumb by his realization. But he eventually managed to pull himself together.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. "I can't just ask a commoner on a date. Even a beautiful one, with the most amazing eyes..." He slapped himself. "Shine. I'll talk to Shine. At the very least, I can count on him to listen, and not blab to everypony about it."

Blueblood was in luck. He managed to catch Shine on his own, during a run to the kitchens. He yanked Shine into a nearby room, and explained everything.

"So that's my problem." Blueblood sighed. "What should I do?"

"Well, it's not really a problem." Shine shrugged. "So you're attracted to a servant. So what?"

"So what?!" Blueblood repeated. "She's a commoner, and I'm a prince!"

"That doesn't matter." Shine shook his head. "We're all ponies underneath. You're a stallion, and she's a mare."

"And what a mare..." Blueblood sighed dreamily.

"You see?" Shine smirked. "Doesn't seem so wrong now, does it?"

"No, I suppose not." Blueblood agreed. "Very well then. I will set out to snare this beauty, post-haste!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Shine asked.

"The same way I snare all my dates." Blueblood smirked. "With a grand gesture! A gift, one so overwhelming wondrous, she'll have no choice but to fall hopelessly in love with me!"

"You know, have you considered just talkin' to her?" Shine offered. "Telling her outright how you feel about her? That was all it took for me to end up with Celestia."

"Sorry, but that's not my style." Blueblood snorted. "Now, I must be off."

Blueblood strutted out of the room.

"Poor deluded fool." Shine sighed.

The next morning, Blueblood marched down the corridors, carrying a box of his favorite gourmet chocolates.

"Oh, wait until Dust sees these." He smirked, "Made exquisitely by the best chocolatiers in Canterlot."

Blueblood was so busy congratulating himself, he didn't notice Celestia. As he bumped into her, his telekinesis failed, and the box flew into her hooves.

"Sorry, aunty." Blueblood cringed. "I was-"

"Chocolates?" Celestia asked. "For me?"

"Well, actually-" Blueblood mumbled.

"Great!" Celestia ripped the box open. "I've been craving these all day!"

"B-but-!" Blueblood yelped as the chocolates were poured down Celestia's throat.

"Mmm, that's the stuff." Celestia sighed. "Thank you, Blueblood."

"Anytime..." Blueblood murmured, in a state of shock.

The next day, Blueblood tried for something a little less edible; a pair of diamond earrings, sure to catch Dust's eye.

"This time, nothing can stop me!" He cheered.

Suddenly, Blueblood tripped on a loose carpet, causing the box with the earrings to fly from Blueblood's grasp and down into the gardens, where Big Red was playing croquet with Cherry. As Blueblood looked outside, he saw (to his horror) that Big Red had mistaken the box for a croquet ball.

"FORE!" Big Red called.

With one swing, Big Red knocked the box far out of Canterlot.

"Oh, come on!" Blueblood roared in frustration.

"Hey, it was a pretty good shot!" Big Red yelled, offended.

The day after that, Blueblood tried flowers, buying a bunch of roses from the best florist in Canterlot.

"Third time's the charm." Blueblood smirked.

As he sauntered down the hall, Blueblood ran into Mist, who was suffering from a minor cold.

"Hey, Blueblood." Mist said through a stuffed-up nose.

"Hello, Mist." Blueblood said curtly.

"Ooh, pretty flowers." Mist smiled. "Can I smell them?"

"I suppose one quick sniff wouldn't hurt." Blueblood shrugged. "Have at it."

Mist sniffed the bouquet. At that point, her nose started twitching.

"Ah… ah… ACHOOO!" She suddenly sneezed, blasting the petals off every flower.

"Geshundheit." Blueblood said flatly, dropping the empty stems.

Later that day, he despaired before Shine in his room.

"It's like fate itself is conspiring against me!" He said theatrically. "And now I'm out of ideas!"

"I still say you should just talk to her." Shine offered, "Saves you money and has zero chances of my wife, my father, or my sister stopping you."

"Perhaps you're right." Blueblood nodded. "I shall inform her that she has been lucky enough to have earned my affections, and will be invited on a date with the most eligible bachelor in Canterlot!"

"No, not like that." Shine shook his head. "Just be earnest. Speak from the heart. Tell her how you feel about her."

"I don't know." Blueblood shrugged. "It's not my usual style."

"And Dust isn't the kind of mare you're usually into." Shine pointed out. "If you want to get that date, you'll have to step out of your comfort zone. You gotta act like a burrowing owl and dig deep!"

"Fine." Blueblood sighed. "But you're coming with me. For emotional support, and if on the outside chance I start to mess up, to help me."

"Sure thing." Shine nodded.

The two stallions didn't have to search long for Dust. They found her coming out of the kitchen, duster in hoof.

"Pardon me, miss Dust." Blueblood smiled. "There is something I wish to talk to you about. Could you come this way, please?"

"Y-yes, sir." Dust nodded.

Blueblood led Dust to a secluded corner. Shine stood across from them, just out of Dust's sight.

"Now then, on to business." Blueblood declared. "I'm just going to come right out and say it; You are the most beautiful mare I have ever seen."

"I-I am?" Dust gasped.

"As such, I would like you to go on a date with me." Blueblood continued.

"A date?" Dust stared. "With you?"

"I know, I know." Blueblood waved his hoof arrogantly. "You can't believe a stallion like me would wish to date a mare like you..."

Shine waved both hooves frantically, shaking his head as he did. Blueblood took the visual cue.

"I mean, don't let my stature shake you." He corrected himself. "Underneath my royal title, I am just a stallion, like any other. And I would be delighted... no, honored, if you would accept my invitation."

"I, um..." Dust stuttered. "I just... I really wasn't expecting this. You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Indeed I do." Blueblood smiled.

"Well, in that case..." Dust paused. "I would love to go out with you, your majesty."

"Please, call me Blueblood." Blueblood declared. "I will pick you up after your work is done. Until then, Miss Dust."

"Please, my friends call me... Dusty." Dust smiled.

"Dusty it is, then." Blueblood took her hoof and kissed. Dusty immediately went red in the cheeks.

As the two parted ways, Blueblood met up with Shine.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

"Surprisingly well." Shine smiled. "Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you."

"What can I say?" Blueblood smirked. "I'm a stallion of many talents. Now if you excuse me, I have a date to prepare for." Blueblood strolled off, leaving Shine shaking his head.

"Good luck, Blueblood." Shine said, before thinking '_You're going to need it.'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. The Date

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Three: The Date**

In his immaculately decorated room, Blueblood was busy getting ready for his date with Dusty, humming happily all the way. He doused himself in a cloud of his favorite cologne, brushed his already-tidy mane a dozen times, and polished his hooves to a gleaming shine. Normally, he would have had his servants attend to such matters, but he didn't want to risk anypony finding out about Dusty. His work done, Blueblood admired himself in his full-length mirror.

"Perfection." He smirked. "Dusty, my dear, prepare for the night of your life."

Blueblood departed from his room with pride in each step, and headed toward the castle gates, where he and Dusty had arranged to meet.

On his way there, he was seen by Celestia and Luna, who looked on in confusion.

"Hmm, I wonder why Blueblood is so happy." Celestia mused.

"He must be going on another date." Luna suggested. "Although he seems to be rather more chipper than he usually is."

"Well… I hope this date goes better than the last few." Celestia hoped.

Soon, Blueblood arrived at the gate, where Dusty was already waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled.

"Hello." Dusty said timidly.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Dusty shrugged.

Blueblood took Dusty to his favorite restaurant, 'The Golden Horseshoe.'

"Bonjour, your majesty." The Maitre'd bowed. "Your usual table?"

"Of course." Blueblood nodded.

"Come here often?" Dusty asked.

"Oh, yes." Blueblood smiled. "This place has the best food in Canterlot."

Blueblood and Dusty were led to a table, and sat down. Blueblood took the liberty of ordering for both of them.

"Two elderflower stews, please." He requested.

Dusty felt a bit of trepidation, glancing how fanciful the place they were dining in was, whereas Blueblood was feeling pretty confident.

"Wow..." Dusty gasped. "Do you usually treat mares to a fancy restaurant on the first date?

"Oh yes." Blueblood nodded. "I am all about making good impressions."

"I see..." Dusty murmured. "You know, you really caught me by surprise when you asked me out tonight."

"Oh? And why is that?" Blueblood asked.

"Well, normally, most stallions I had seen never really taken an interest in me." Dusty admitted.

"Such a pity." Blueblood tutted. "It should be a crime that they not take an interest in such a pretty mare like you."

"T-thank you." Dusty blushed feverishly.

"So, how are you liking things at the castle?" Blueblood asked.

"Oh, it's fine." Dusty answered. "The royal family have shown nothing but the utmost kindness to me. Nothing I would have expected from most nobles, who are usually lazy, cruel, vain..."

Blueblood gulped. Not too long ago, those words could have been used to describe him to a T.

"...Extremely prejudiced against less fortunate ponies, and always talking in that condescending voice." Dusty continued. "You and the others are nothing like that."

"How... nice of you to say that." Blueblood smiled nervously. "So, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"

"I had just only moved here to Canterlot about a month ago." Dust admitted, "But my family lives back in Bitaly."

"Ah, Bitaly." Blueblood smiled. "I've been there once or twice. Lovely country."

"Yes, it is." Dusty agreed.

"And what of your family?" Blueblood asked. "What are they like?"

"Well, my mother passed away a few years back." Dusty sighed. "But my uncles live with me and my dad. They're always looking out for me, and protecting me..."

"How lovely." Blueblood declared.

Their food was brought to them moments later. As they started eating, Blueblood continued making conversation with the mare. However, as the date progressed, Dusty's nervousness seem to had grown more apparent, not that Blueblood noticed. Suddenly, Dusty stood up.

"Excuse me, I have to use the mare's room for a moment." She declared.

"Take your sweet time." Blueblood purred. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dusty left the table, as Blueblood gave a satisfied smirk. A waiter passed by and smiled at the prince.

"Ah, a pretty mademoiselle you have there, your highness." The waiter noted.

"Why thank you, garcon." Blueblood said smugly. "I really think that she and I made a connection."

"Oh yes." Garcon agreed. "And, if you don't mind me saying so, she is much better than the rest of those frou-frou mares you been bringing here."

"Not at all, my good stallion." Blueblood sipped some wine. "Since you're here, how about you fetch us some of your tasty chocolate eclairs to finish off the night?"

"Right away, sir." Garcon glanced at the window as he turned, before frowning. "Say, isn't that your mare out there?"

"What? Can't be, she's in the..." Blueblood glanced out of the window, seeing Dusty sneaking off. "Hey! Come back!"

Blueblood rushed off after her... briefly returning to place some bits on the table. He caught up with her down the street.

"What's going on?" Blueblood asked. "Why are you leaving? Without so much as an explanation?"

"I... well..." Dusty stuttered. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I just can't!"

"Handle what, dear?" Blueblood asked.

"You." Dusty sighed.

"Me?!" Blueblood gulped.

"Yes, you." Dusty nodded. "You're a prince. The idea of me dating a prince is just so... overwhelming. I tried to keep it together, but I couldn't."

"Well, I..." Blueblood struggled to find something to say.

"I mean, you're this high society royal, with connections, and country estates, a handsome, perfect face and physique..." Dusty continued.

"Perfect?" Blueblood beamed.

"I, I mean..." Dusty blushed. "Truth be told, it's been downright terrifying. I just can't help feeling like I don't measure up."

"I'm sorry." Blueblood sighed. "I didn't think about how you must've felt. I just focused on myself, and how I wanted you with me. Maybe I came on a little too strong..."

"Maybe a little..." Dusty agreed.

"Look, why don't we start over?" Blueblood suggested. "Let's do something nice and simple, like a walk in the park?"

"Really?" Dusty smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes for this to work." Blueblood declared. "I've never met a mare like you before, Dusty. I don't want to ruin my chances with you."

"Thank you." Dusty blushed.

"Shall we?" Blueblood offered his hoof.

Still blushing, Dusty took Blueblood's hoof, and together, they walked to the park, where things would go much more smoothly.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Repercussions

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Four: Repercussions**

Night had fallen upon Canterlot. The tranquility of the dark sky was all that could be heard throughout the city and the castle... well, except for the giggles of a young foal.

Those giggles belonged to none other than Miracle, the daughter of Shine and Celestia, who had been born a month ago, as the little filly was deeply involved in a game of peek-a-boo with Dusty.

"Where's the foal... there she is!" Dusty played, revealing herself from behind her hooves, causing the young filly to laugh again.

Watching from the side was Blueblood, enjoying the innocent game his marefriend was playing with his goddaughter. The little foal had a way of worming her way into everypony's heart, and Dusty was no exception, falling in love with the filly within seconds of meeting her.

"It seems like Miss Speck and Miracle are getting along nicely."

Blueblood glanced to his right to find Celestia, coming in from a late meeting, smiling at the sight of her daughter laughing. "You have found a keeper, nephew."

The prince blushed. For the past three months that he and Dusty been dating, only Shine and himself knew about Dusty, but on the day Miracle was born, Blueblood had decided to tell Celestia, only able to say that she wasn't a noble before she went into labor. It was only a few days later that Blueblood had properly introduced Dusty to Celestia.

"Thank you, auntie." Blueblood smiled. "I will not lie, Dusty is different from all the past mares I dated... who knows, she could be the one."

"That would be wonderful." Celestia smirked, before her expression turned serious. "Blueblood... just how serious are you and Dusty?"

"Well...the thing is, Dusty and I are taking things slowly... and when I say slowly... I mean **slowly**." Blueblood shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure that you are careful." Celestia said. "Ponies of the _Gazette_ are usually interested in our love lives, and given how you... are you..." Blueblood rolled his eyes. "There's no telling how they will react to you dating miss Speck here."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about too much." Blueblood shrugged. "The press love me!"

"We'll see..." Celestia said ominously.

The next morning, the royal family were having their breakfast. Big Red and Cherry Jubilee had long since returned to Dodge Junction, and Twilight herself returned to Ponyville. For now, it was Shine, Celestia, Mist, Luna, Gothic, and Constell, with Miracle in her room. Things were peaceful for the most part… until Dusty suddenly stormed in.

**"Blueblood!"** She shrieked.

"Dusty, darling..." Blueblood turned to face her.

"Don't you 'darling' me!" Dusty pulled a copy of the _Canterlot Gazette_ out of her saddlebag and slammed it on the table. On the front page was a picture of Blueblood and Dusty, with the headline "Prince's latest squeeze!"

"So, they finally found out about us." Blueblood noted. "Nice picture, though. Really caught my good side."

"It's not the picture that's the problem!" Dusty raved. "It's the article! Look at this: 'Prince Blueblood must have run out of high society mares to date if he's resorting to going out with one of the castle's serving staff. She's probably not complaining though. Who wouldn't want to be a trophy marefriend?' Trophy marefriend, me?!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Blueblood replied.

"Of course it's a bad thing!" Dusty yelped. "They're making me out to be some kind of gold digger or some floozie! I don't know what my friends are going to say when they read this! Not to mention I had paparazzi hounding me on the way to work this morning!"

"Oh, right." Blueblood said sheepishly. "But look on the bright side. A little fame might turn out to be a good thing."

"Good thing?!" Dusty asked incredulously. "Thanks to you and your need for attention, everypony out there is saying very awful things about me!"

Celestia, Shine, Luna and Gothic looked on uncomfortably.

"Now, hold on a moment!" Blueblood spluttered. "You're acting like I did this to you on purpose! It's not my fault those guys stuck their noses where they don't belong!

The others turned to look at Dusty.

"Well, now, I'm going to be hounded for the rest of my life, because of you!" Dusty shot back. "It's already bad enough that I'm just an Earth Pony living in a town filled with nobles!"

"Hey, for your information, you knew full well what you were getting into when you began dating me!" Blueblood told her.

"Well, maybe that was a mistake then." Dusty said quietly.

"Uh-oh." Shine whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blueblood demanded.

"You're right, I should had known better than to get involved with the prince that nopony likes." Dusty spat.

"Ouch." Gothic cringed.

Blueblood was visibly hurt by Dusty's comment.

"You know what, you're just being ungrateful!" He said petulantly. "You never liked keeping secrets in the first place, so this is actually a blessing that everypony knows! Maybe if you just stopped being a complete foal about this whole-"

Dusty slapped Blueblood hard, causing the others to gasp. A red hoof mark was left on his cheek. Dusty started tearing up.

"A foal, am I?" She hissed. "That's rich, coming from a spoiled brat like you."

Dusty stormed off, sobbing uncontrollably. Blueblood was left speechless, tears welling up in his eyes, as he rubbed his hurt cheek.

"Oh my, that didn't go so well." Luna remarked.

"That had to hurt." Constell whispered.

"I'll say." Gothic agreed.

"Gosh, she was madder than a bull in a field of red roses." Shine noted.

"More like Big Red when a timberwolf eats his cherries." Mist recalled.

"Blueblood... are you alright?" Celestia asked.

Blueblood choked down his tears.

"I just need to be alone for a while." He choked, walking off.

Blueblood trotted down the corridors of the castle for quite some time. Eventually, he decided to take a detour into Miracle's room, hoping that the little filly would cheer him up.

Miracle was hugging a fluffy bear in her cot. She smiled lightly as Blueblood approached. Blueblood placed his front hooves on the side of her cot, gazing dolefully at her.

"Oh, why do mares have to be so complicated, Miracle?" He despaired. "Why couldn't they be simple?"

"Oooo." Miracle cooed.

"I guess you're right. They wouldn't be mares if they weren't." Blueblood sighed. "You should had seen her, Miracle, she was so upset."

"Bah." Miracle gurgled.

"I honestly believed she was over-reacting." Blueblood declared. "I mean, your father didn't react that violently to being in the papers."

Miracle gave her godfather a flat glance.

"Good point." Blueblood nodded. "When it comes to Celestia, everypony rejoiced that she had found somepony to love. Me? I'm usually the butt of those guys' jokes. Am I really that unlikable that they dare not believe Dusty would love me?"

"Blup-blup." Miracle spouted.

"At least I have you." Blueblood smiled. "You don't hate me. You have always been the only mare I know that didn't know who I was back then... aside Dusty." He groaned loudly. "And now, I've lost her, too. Another screw up made by yours truly."

"Eee!" Miracle squeaked.

"If only if that was simple, Miracle." Blueblood chuckled sadly. "I can't undo what those guys or I said. We can't turn back time."

"Geep." Miracle cooed.

Blueblood's eyes widened.

"You're right, Miracle." He stood up straight. "I have to try. Dusty is the only mare that I have ever felt this strongly about. I can't give up on her. I need to set things right!"

"Uh-nu!" Miracle babbled.

"That's it!" Blueblood smiled. "I know what to do!" He kissed Miracle on the forehead. "Thanks for the pep talk, Miracle!"

As Blueblood dashed out of the nursery, Miracle giggled loudly.

Blueblood rushed through the castle, looking for Dusty. He found her in the kitchens, and judging from her expression, she was still steamed.

"Dusty!" He called.

"Go away." Dusty growled.

"Dusty, I'm sorry." Blueblood apologized. "I should have been more sympathetic. I'm so used to making news both good and bad, I didn't think what it would be like for you."

"No, you didn't." Dusty huffed.

"Furthermore, I am really sorry about calling you a foal." Blueblood continued. "I guess anypony in your position wouldn't be too happy about being called a 'trophy marefriend'."

Dusty's angered expression softened.

"Well, I didn't... really mean what I said about you being a spoiled brat, either..." Dusty admits. "I shouldn't had gotten so mad at you for something that wasn't truly your fault. I'm sorry, too."

"Forgive me?" Blueblood asked.

Dusty paused for a moment… before smiling, "Forgiven."

The two nuzzled each other.

"Well, this is all well and good, but the damage has already been done." Dusty sighed. "I'll never be able to show my face in town again."

"Worry not, my dear." Blueblood kissed Dusty on the cheek. "I'll take care of everything."

And on that enigmatic note, Blueblood left the kitchen.

The next day, as Dusty was making her way to the castle, she happened upon a nearby newsstand, and saw a _Canterlot Gazette_, but with a different front page. Curious, she glanced closely, and noticed an article retraction. It said:

_We at the Canterlot Gazette would like to apologise to miss Dust Speck for our article yesterday. We did not mean to insinuate that she is only dating the prince for an improved social standing, or money. She is a good and decent mare, and we hope she can find it in her heart to forgive us for our slight._

Once again, at the castle, Dusty made her way to the dining room and placed the paper on the table while the others were eating.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

"Indeed I did." Blueblood smiled. "I called in a few favors, and had the editor print a retraction."

"Thank you." Dusty hugged Blueblood tightly.

"Well, I couldn't let my marefriend suffer like that." Blueblood chuckled. "I'm the one who brought you into the spotlight, so I should be the one who protects you from it."

"And I couldn't be happier." Dusty kissed Blueblood.

"Breakfast is becoming rather an eventful meal these days, isn't it?" Luna quipped.

"Well, at least those two got past the first hurdle." Shine chuckled, "Aside from the publicity, it should be smooth sailing for them here on out."

"Indeed." Celestia smiled, nuzzling Shine.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Meet The Family

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Five: Meet The Family**

One lovely spring evening, Blueblood was treating Dusty to one of his favorite beauty treatments.

"Oh, you're going to look magnificent, my dear!" He beamed as the stylists did their work. "Simply stunning!"

"So, you're saying I don't look stunning already?" Dusty raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I, uh..." Blueblood stuttered.

"Kidding." Dusty giggled.

As Blueblood sighed in relief, an unexpected guest crashed through the balcony.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blueblood demanded.

"Mail call for Dust Speck!" The gray-coated, yellow-maned Pegasus mare held up a letter.

"Thank you." Blueblood said tersely, snatching up the letter.

"You're welcome!" The mare saluted, flying off the balcony.

Blueblood handed the letter to Dusty, who opened it and began to read.

"Uh-oh." She gasped.

"What's the matter?" Blueblood asked. "Who's it from?"

"My dad." Dusty cringed. "He heard about us dating, and he wants us to come to Bitaly so you can meet him."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Blueblood shrugged.

"You don't know my dad." Dusty declared.

The next morning, after a night of explaining things to Celestia and Shine, a carriage pulled by two of fedora-wearing Pegasi landed outside the castle (As was stipulated in the letter) Blueblood and Dusty got in, and began their trip to Bitaly.

"So... what did you say that your father did again?" Blueblood asked.

"I didn't really say anything." Dusty shrugged.

"Well, could you at least give me an idea of what he does?" Blueblood urged. "I promise I won't condescend or something."

"It's kinda complicated." Dusty shrugged. "All I can really say for now is that my dad is a prominent businesspony, not to mention a wealthy landowner."

"Wait, your father is rich?" Blueblood gasped. "You never once struck me for a wealthy pony."

"Well, it's something I don't like advertising." Dusty blushed. "The whole reason I came to Canterlot was to make my own way, and not have daddy buying everything for me."

"Hey, it's fine." Blueblood smiled. "Though I must say, your father must be very wealthy to have his employees wearing those suits and fedoras. Are they made of silk?"

"Oh yes... my dad likes fedoras and suits a lot." Dusty nodded. "According to him, they show that you mean business."

Eventually, the carriage landed. One of the Pegasi opened the door on Dusty's side.

"Excuse me, Miss Speck, we have arrived at your father's estate." He declared.

Dusty and Blueblood slowly walked out of the carriage. They were in the courtyard of a very big mansion. What surprised Blueblood was all the ponies wearing fedoras and suits, with very strict faces planted on them.

"Yikes. Are all these guards?" Blueblood gulped.

"My father is also paranoid at times." Dusty told him. "In his profession, he'd rather have a guard with him at all times. I would try not to make eye contact with them."

"How lovely." Blueblood dryly quipped as a nearby pony gave him a vicious glare.

They soon arrived at the doors, where two Unicorns noticed Dusty.

"Ah, Miss Speck, you finally arrived." One smiled. "Your father has been expecting ya."

"Of course." Dusty smiled. "How is everypony?"

"Going nuts over this guy dating you." The second Unicorn pointed to Blueblood.

"Oh dear..." Dusty sighed. "Well, we might as well get this over with."

"Hold up." The first Unicorn lit his horn and waved it over Blueblood. "Okay, he's clean. You two have fun now."

The two Unicorns opened the doors. Blueblood was perplexed, and heard whispers as he entered.

"What do you think?" The first Unicorn asked.

"Oh, the boss is going to eat him alive." The second snorted.

"Oh boy, some paranoia your father has." Blueblood told Dusty.

Dusty sighed deeply.

"I must confess, Blueblood... my father is not your usual kind of pony." She said solemnly.

"How exactly?" Blueblood asked.

"Well, he 'does things'..." Dusty said hesitantly. "Things that aren't really... legal."

"Dusty, if I didn't know any better, I would say that your father works for the mafia or something..." Blueblood said warily.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that..." Dusty shook her head.

Blueblood let out a sigh of relief as they approached the main study. Two other ponies opened the door for them. As they did, Dusty confessed swiftly "More like the mafia works for my father."

Blueblood froze in horror. Before he could say anything, a voice called out "Welcome to my home."

In the study, a chair swiveled around, revealing an older ash-grey Unicorn with a gray mane and a long goatee. His Cutie Mark was a black leather-bound book with a skull on it. He had gold eyes, and a grim expression. Blueblood gulped in fear.

"Um... hello." He waved awkwardly. "I'm Prince Blueblood."

"Grimoire Napoleon." The stallion nodded curtly. "I understand you're... 'involved' with my daughter."

"Yes, I am." Blueblood nodded.

"Well then, I'm sure you understand what a precious, delicate flower she is." Grimoire declared. "And you are aware of what would happen if you dare hurt her in any way imaginable…"

"Daddy!" Dusty groaned. "Please don't threaten my coltfriend!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Grimoire stroked her cheek. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

"Everything's fine, daddy." Dusty sighed. "Blueblood's a perfect gentlecolt."

"We'll see." Grimoire glared. "Well, you two run along and unpack. Dinner's in an hour."

"Okay, daddy." Dusty nodded. "Come on, Blueblood."

As Blueblood left, he saw Grimoire give him the 'I'm watching you' gesture, and shivered.

As Blueblood and Dusty went to a room to unpack, Blueblood was silent. Only when they were behind closed doors did he speak.

"Dusty... care to tell me why you didn't tell me that you are the daughter of the leader of the Bitalian mafia?" Blueblood asked.

"My father told me to never tell just anyone." Dusty explained. "I was going to tell you… eventually."

"Like when?" Blueblood demanded.

"Possibly when we were old and gray and happily married?" Dusty said nervously.

"Oh joy." Blueblood groaned.

"That was what I was afraid of." Dusty sighed. "I was scared that if I told you, you'd dump me…you wouldn't believe how many colts I met that shied away the moment they recognize me as Grimm's daughter. That's part of the reason I came to Canterlot."

"Look, Dusty, I'm not mad at you for not telling me." Blueblood declared. "It's the fact that I am going to be sharing the same household with a bunch of criminals for two days!"

"We're not criminals." Dusty insisted. "The Bitalian Mafia is strictly an organization meant to benefit the less fortunate, at the cost of inconveniencing the rich."

"Meaning?" Blueblood gaped.

"They're like Robbin' Hoof." Dusty explained. "They steal from the rich, give to the poor. That's all. None of them have once killed, maimed, tortured, or brutalized anypony before... well, anypony that didn't deserve it at least."

"Sorry if that doesn't comfort me the least bit." Blueblood cringed. "I'm more afraid of what your father will do to me..."

"Don't be." Dusty smiled. "Daddy may be all dark and sinister like, but he's really a softie once you get to know him."

"If you say so..." Blueblood cringed.

"Good." Dusty beamed. "Now, we'd better hurry. Dad and the others are downstairs waiting for us in the dining room, we're having spaghetti!" Blueblood stiffened at the mention of 'dining room' and 'food'. "And no, the spaghetti won't be poisoned."

Together, they headed to the dining room. As they entered, Blueblood saw several other Unicorns sitting alongside Grimoire. All but one of them had goatees of varying lengths.

"Your uncles, I presume?" He asked Dusty.

"Yes." Dusty nodded. "Everyone, this is my coltfriend, Blueblood."

"Allow me to introduce you to my younger brothers, Blueblood." Grimoire smirked. "This is Murder." He pointed to the gray-coated stallion with brown eyes, a black-silver like mane/goatee, and a crossbow Cutie Mark.

"…Arson." He indicated the brown-coated pony with gold eyes, faded black mane/goatee, and a lit match Cutie Mark.

"…Assault." The green-eyed, white-coated, brown maned/goateed, brass hoof Cutie Marked pony nodded.

"...Larceny." The gold-eyed, brown-coated, blonde-maned/goateed pony with a Cutie Mark consisting of five bits in a pentagram shape smiled.

"…Vandal." A pony with gold eyes, light tan coat, black mane/goatee and shot glass Cutie Mark gave a sneer.

"Manslaughter." A pony with brown eyes, a dark gray coat, blonde mane, the shortest goatee, and knife Cutie Mark chuffed, glaring at Blueblood.

Blueblood cringed in fear.

"And I'm Caboose." A dark brown-coated pony with light green eyes, a black mane, no goatee and Cutie Mark of a fedora with the Bitalian mafia crest interjected, cutting off Grim.

Blueblood's fear was soon replaced with confusion.

"Or, as I know them: Murray, Sonny, Salt, Lars, Vinny, Slot... and Caboose. My grandpa was a murder mystery novelist." Dusty declared. "Stop trying to scare my coltfriend, daddy."

"Just joshing, my little cannoli." Grimoire smirked, "Why don't you have a seat?"

And with that, dinner began. For a while, everypony ate in silence. A nudge from Dusty pushed Blueblood into conversation.

"So, am I to understand that you're all in the same... line of work?" He said nervously.

"Same line of..." Lars grimaced. "Dusty, you told him?!"

"I had to." Dusty shrugged. "Please don't be angry!"

"Yes, I promise not to tell anypony!" Blueblood pledged. "Just don't hurt me!"

"Relax, pal." Sonny smirked. "Ain't like it's your fault. We won't hurtchya."

Blueblood sighed in relief.

"Unless you tell anypony." Slot glared. "Then we'll bust up that pretty face a' yours. I happen to be pretty efficient with knives, myself."

"Slot!" Dusty gasped.

"Just kiddin', sis." Slot guffawed.

"So, Dusty. How is it that you managed to woo a prince?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're pretty enough to knock somepony dead, but you seem like a pony pretty boy here would think you're beneath him." Sonny explained.

"Well, you thought wrong. " Blueblood sniffed, offended.

"Hey, hey, we meant no offense, Blue-is it alright if we call you Blue?" Vinny soothed.

"To be honest, Blueblood asked me out a few days after I started as a servant for the castle." Dusty smiled.

"Servant, eh? Pretty boy here isn't one of those guys who has a thing for..." Lars glanced at Blueblood suspiciously.

"Oh heavens no!" Blueblood gasped.

"You're sure? You seem like the philandering type. Makes us worry, you know?" Slot eyed warily.

"Don't." Dusty stated firmly, "Blueblood here is a gentlecolt. He has been one ever since we met."

"So...your name is Blueblood?" Caboose asked the prince.

"Indeed." Blueblood nodded.

Caboose paused for a moment, before glancing at him oddly. "...Why? Do you bleed blue blood?"

Blueblood gave a 'are you serious' glance at Dusty, before sighing. "No. The name simply suggests I am a pony of noble birth, given to me by my father."

"Interesting." Grimoire declared. "My father named me after the book he read to my mother when she was pregnant with me… Brothers Grimm, if I recall."

"Huh." Blueblood said in bemusement, "So, why are the rest of your brothers named after criminal offenses and this guy," He pointed to Caboose, "Is called Caboose?

The eight ponies shrugged.

"Ya got us. Pops was 'out there' by the time Caboose came along. He was writing some weird book about two different colored groups of soldiers in a box canyon and named him after a character. It's very weird." Slot explained.

"Very weird." Vinny shuddered.

"That, and well...he's not the sharpest pencil in the bunch." Murray admits.

"Look at me!" Caboose declared, as with a flip of his snout, he flipped a falafel ball from his spaghetti and into his mouth, gobbling it up in one go. "Ta-da!"

Grimm and the others groaned, obviously embarrassed by Caboose's childish act.

Changing the subject, Vinny faced Blueblood.

"Tell me, Blueboy, have you ever gotten into a fight before?" Vinny asked.

"Haven't we all?" Blueblood snorted. "Just the other day, I got into this argument with my tailor, who insisted that-"

"Not that kind of fight." Salt interrupted. "We're talking hooficuffs, y'know? An ol' fashioned brawl?"

"Salt, Blueblood is not a violent pony." Dusty declared.

"Relax, Dust, I was just askin'." Vinnie sniggered.

"Well, like Dusty said, I am not one for fights." Blueblood agreed. "However, I did fight some Diamond Dogs at one point."

"Diamond Dogs?" Grimoire asked.

"Oh yes." Blueblood nodded. "Little over a year ago, one of them took something from my uncle, prince Shine. It is a rather daring tale-"

"You took them out with a rock." Vinnie interrupted.

"What?!" Blueblood yelped. "How did yo-"

"Please, just looking at you, it's obvious that you took the easy way out and chuck a decent-sized rock at them." Vinnie smirked.

"But they were Diamond Dogs!" Blueblood protested. "Don't I get points for facing them?"

"Anypony can take on Diamond Dogs." Grimoire said derisively. "Kick them like you would a puppy and they run away with tails between their legs."

Blueblood groaned in defeat, while Dusty sought to change the subject.

"Say daddy, are you and the others still heading on that hunting trip to the woods?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Grimoire nodded. "A client of ours is asking for a very rare creature to be captured for studying, so we will probably be gone all day tomorrow."

_'Oh thank goodness.'_ Blueblood thought.

"Well, you see, Blueblood here happens to be an excellent navigator." Dusty smiled.

"He is?" Grimoire asked.

"I am?" Blueblood said, confused.

"Oh yes." Dusty nodded. "His Cutie Mark is a compass, and as far as I can tell, he never gets lost."

"…Your point?" Grimoire asked, eyes shifting to his brothers.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Blueblood could join you guys on your trip." Dusty suggested.

"What?!" Blueblood gasped.

"What?" Grimoire gaped.

"What?!" The others yelped.

"By golly, that's a good idea!" Caboose smiled.

"Shut up, Caboose!" Slot elbowed his brother.

"Now hold on a moment, Slot." Grimoire held up a hoof. "Dusty and Caboose are right... we could always use a pony to run the map while we search for the beast.

"I don't know, bro." Murray shrugged. "Can this pony handle the great outdoors?"

Blueblood frowned in offense.

"Oh, I'm sure he can." Grimoire declared. "Nopony can be that incompetent. Present company aside of course." His six brothers glanced at Caboose.

"I think he means you." Caboose whispered to Slot, who only rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm flattered you want me to join you... but Dusty and I have this thing..." Blueblood mumbled.

"What thing?" Dusty asked.

"You know..." Blueblood looked at Dusty with pleading eyes. "The _thing_..."

"Oh..." Dusty realized, then shook her head. "No, we cancelled that."

Blueblood gaped in horror. He was about to rebutt, but Grimoire stopped him.

"Then it's settled." He smirked. "You are coming with us to the forest."

"Dusty, a word please?" Blueblood asked.

"Sure. Daddy?" She glanced at her father.

"Don't be long, my little blossom." Grimoire smiled.

Blueblood and Dusty quickly left the room. Once the doors to the dining room shut, the prince glared at Dusty.

"What are you doing?!" Blueblood growled.

"Look, I'm sorry." Dusty defended, "I panicked. My uncles and father are very judgmental when it comes to deciding a pony's worth."

"So your answer was to send me out into the unforgiving wilderness with eight ponies that could easily dispose of a dead body and leave no trace of it?!" Blueblood hissed.

"I figured it would give you a chance to bond with them. Once you get on their good sides, they are alright. I promise." Dusty sworn.

"Dusty, please, I want to live!" Blueblood begged.

"Now you're just being childish." Dusty snorted.

"Oh come on!" Blueblood yelled.

Meanwhile, as the pair argued, back in the dining room, as soon as Dusty and Blueblood left, the seven brothers glanced at their eldest.

"Grim, what are you thinking?!" Murray shouted.

"I couldn't say no!" Grim defended, "She's my daughter! She's simply trying to play up this coltfriend of hers."

"He'll only slow us down!" Salt growled, "I know his type. He will be like 'This equipment too heavy' and 'eww, I got mud on my hoof'."

"I know, why couldn't our niece date that one guy from Manehatten?" Vinny complained.

"Church? Don't ya remember? Caboose shot him with a cannon!" Slot explained, glaring at Caboose.

"Hey, it's not my fault that cannon didn't have a target unlock button!" Caboose defended.

"Let's not get off topic here!" Grimm growled, "All we know is that we're going to be hunting with him, so we'll just have to get used to it."

"Tomorrow is going to be Tartarus…" Slot groaned.

"I don't know, guys, I kinda like him." Caboose smiled.

"Shut up, Caboose! No one likes you!" Vinny snarled coldly.

"That's not true!" Caboose pouted, as he grumbled, "I like me."

Soon, the eight ponies got into a heated argument, speaking in very fluent and possibly harsh Bitalian, making several gestures with their hooves. However, Lars noticed the doors to the dining room opening.

"Uh-oh, they're coming!" Lars yelled.

"Positions!" Vinny cried in panic.

Immediately, the eight ponies recomposed themselves and sat straight in their seats. Soon, Blueblood and Dusty came in, the prince looking very dejected.

"So, I said, Funny? Funny how?" Vinny joked, hiding with a fake smirk.

His brothers all laughed.

"So, is everything in order, sweetheart?" Grimm asked his daughter.

"Oh yes. Blueblood looks forward to this trip, right, Blue?" Dusty glanced at her coltfriend.

"Just peachy." Blueblood falsely smiled.

"Excellent. We leave at dawn." Grimm mused. "If you excuse us, we have to pack."

With that, he and his brothers left the room. However, when Murray passed him, he leaned in towards Blueblood.

"You're gonna love it. Where we're going, it'll be so deep in the woods that _nopony will hear you scream._" Murray sniggered, as he left the now horrified Blueblood.

"Somepony please wake me up from this nightmare..." He pleaded.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Cockatrice Season

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Six: Cockatrice Season**

The next day, after bidding farewell to Dusty (with Blueblood giving her some 'last words', much to her amusement), Blueblood and the eight mafia brothers made their way into the woods.

"Shh..." Caboose shushed. "Be very, very quiet, we're hunting cockatrices." He gave an oddly-familiar laugh.

"Who are you talking to, Caboose?" Blueblood asked.

"The nice folks readin' this, a'course!" Caboose chuckled.

"Dang it, Caboose." Murray groaned. "Remind us to get you checked out again when we get back."

"Dude, what's with the helmet?" Vinny pointed out Blueblood's pith helmet.

"What? Don't explorers wear these when they are exploring?" Blueblood asked.

"Yeah... if you're Daring Do." Lars snorted.

"Oh, and I suppose those fedoras are any better for this kind of situation?" Blueblood jibed.

"Hey!" Slot glared at Blueblood. "Don't. Sass. The. Fedora!"

Blueblood gulped.

"Okay, boys, gather up!" Grimoire called.

The stallions gathered around.

"So, what exactly are we hunting?" Blueblood asked.

"Oh, a creature most foul... a cockatrice." Grimoire declared.

"Cockatrice?" Blueblood repeated, having read about such creatures. "Uh, you can find those nasty creatures all over the Everfree Forest."

"Not this cockatrice." Murray told him. "This is a brown-feathered, blue-scaled greater Cockatrice, a very rare and very dangerous counterpart to your usual cockatrice."

"Oh." Blueblood gulped again. "How do you intend on catching this creature?"

"Simple, really." Grimoire pulled a set of crossbows out of his backpack, sending one to each brother.

"Crossbows?" Blueblood asked. "Don't we want to capture this creature alive?"

"We will." Grimoire declared. "These weapons are equipped with tranquilizer bolts, with enough tranquilizers to drop a Cerberus."

"How... lovely." Blueblood grimaced. "And where's _my_ crossbow?"

Grimm looked at his brothers... and all of them laughed.

"No offense, Blueboy, but we wouldn't trust you with a loaded weapon." Murray snorted.

"But how will I defend myself?" Blueblood asked.

"You figure it out." Salt told him. "Besides, you got eight highly professional hunters to protect you."

A bolt suddenly rushed towards Blueblood, who yelped and ducked under it. All eyes turned to Caboose, who had fired his crossbow by accident.

"...Murray did it." He pointed.

"_Seven_ highly professional hunters." Murray rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Blueblood, since you're an 'excellent navigator', you can run the map." Grimoire passed the map to Blueblood.

"Hmm..." Blueblood frowned, as he opened up his pack to place the map inside. Vinny looked in, and pulled out a can of hairspray.

"Manespray? Why is there manespray in your pack?" Vinny asked.

"What? I always bring my products with me in case of an emergency." Blueblood shrugged.

Vinny looked in and levitated the 'products' out.

"Combs? Hoof filer? Make-up?!" He said in disbelief. "Where do you think we are, some fashion show?!"

"Hey, unlike others, I always want to look my best for the ponies." Blueblood said defensively.

Murray leaned towards Grimoire.

"Come on, Grimm, let's waste this bozo." He whispered.

"No, Murder!" Grimoire hissed. "We don't kill ponies!"

"We don't have to!" Murray smirked. "We can just ditch him out in the woods! No one will miss him!"

"Murray, this is Prince Blueblood, the nephew of Celestia herself!" Grimoire pointed out. "If we do anything to him, we will have her wrath upon us! Not to mention Dusty would _never_ forgive us."

"Please, Grimm!" Murray begged. "He has perfume, PERFUME of all things!"

"Just deal with it!" Grim snapped. "Your niece wants all of us to get along with him, and get along with him, we shall, even if it kills us! Got it?!"

"Fine." Murray sighed dejectedly. "Let's just get this over with."

The hunting party made it's way into the forest. Blueblood sidled up to Grimoire, trying to make small talk.

"So... you do this... hunting thing often?" He asked.

"Sometimes, yeah." Grimoire shrugged, "If a client wants something, we get it for them by any means necessary."

"I suppose it helps you stay in shape." Blueblood noted. "An old- I mean, distinguished gent like you could use the exercise."

"Yes, actually." Grimoire nodded. "Not that it's any of your business."

Blueblood frowned.

"I don't think he likes you very much." Caboose whispered.

"Oh geez, Caboose, I would never have guessed that." Blueblood growled.

Caboose's face soon turned into a glare, as he growled in a very different voice, **"It's O'Malley."**

"Okay..." Blueblood cringed, freaked out.

Suddenly, an arrow flew past Blueblood's head.

"AAH!" He yelped.

"Sorry, Blueboy. Slot sniggered. "My hoof slipped. Hope I didn't knock a hair out of place."

"Let me get the arrow." Lars rushed forward, knocking Blueblood aside as he did.

"Excuse me?" Blueblood griped.

"Oh, you're excused." Lars sniggered.

"Hey, is that the cockatrice?" Sonny fired his crossbow at a nearby tree, causing a nest full of eggs to fall on Blueblood's head.

"Ugh!" Blueblood groaned.

"Ooh, talk about egg on your face." Murray snickered.

"Hey, no problem." Salt sneered. "Blueboy can fix it with all that product he's got stacked away."

"Got a hair salon in there, too?" Slot taunted.

"Alright, enough!" Blueblood roared. "I know what you're all doing. You're hazing me. That's what you're doing."

"Hazing? We have no idea what you're talking about." Vinny falsely smiled.

"Yeah, we are only messing with ya." Salt chuckled, patting Blueblood 'hard' on the back.

"Well, cut it out!" Blueblood growled, as he wiped the egg off his face, "You ponies are grown stallions for Pete's sake!"

"Hey, get the lead out back there! We don't have all day!" Grimoire called out from ahead of them.

Blueblood gave a steamed "Hmph" as he stormed off to catch up with Grimoire. However, Murray and Vinny exchanged evil smirks as Murray pulled out a fake spider.

The two slowly trotted up behind Blueblood, and within seconds, Vinny pounded a tree with his legs, while Murray slipped the fake bug under the Prince's helmet. Caboose heard the noise.

"Guys? Did you hear that suspicious 'thud'?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Blueblood cast a glare at Murray and the others, who all faked innocent expressions, as he lifted his helmet and scratched his mane, unaware of the fake spider. "I sure did…"

However, Caboose immediately noticed the bug, his expression turning to horror, using his magic to lift up a club-like stick…

Blueblood glanced at Caboose oddly, "What are you looking at-"

***POW!***

"GAH!" Blueblood gasped, as he was whacked on the head. "DAH!" Again. "D'OH!" And once more, causing the prince to stagger back in a daze.

"Don't worry, Blueblood! I'll make that bug pay for it's insolence!" Caboose declared, as he began swinging the club again.

"Bug? What b-OW! OH!" Blueblood cried as he was whacked constantly on the head, the bug bouncing off his head.

Watching their younger brother beating up the prince, the brothers (with the exception of Grimm) were all laughing riotously.

"Hey, Murray, you think we went too far this time?" Vinny asked.

"You kidding? This is the most fun I've had in my life." Murray smiled.

Soon, Caboose stopped, as a bump grew on Blueblood's head, while the prince himself was groaning in pain.

"Stubborn little vermin. **I'll take care of you.**" Caboose growled, shifting to O'Malley for a second, as he pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at the prince.

Blueblood immediately snapped out of his daze as he yelped, "No, no, no!" He quickly bat the crossbow down as Caboose pulled the trigger. The bolt flew under his legs, horrifying the prince.

The six brothers only laughed harder.

"Why you little…" Caboose pouted as he pointed the crossbow at Blueblood again. The prince immediately cried out in horror as he began running away from Caboose, as the youngest mafia brother tries shooting the bug.

"PLEASE." Blueblood dodged a bolt, "STOP." He dodged another bolt, "FIRING!" He pleaded, as he suddenly runs into a tree. Unfortunately, the tree happened to have a beehive, and as naturally in a comedic story, the beehive fell and released a swarm of angry bees.

"OH COME ON!" Blueblood cried, as the bees began chasing him now.

"Don't worry, Blueblood, I'll help you in a jiff!" Caboose reassured, as he loaded more bolts into his crossbows.

Murray and the others' laughter soon began to falter as the prince was suffering more from their 'prank.'

"Oh boy…" Murray frowned.

"That's not good." Sonny stated.

"Yeah… I think the beehive might had been a bit of an overkill." Vinny stated.

Blueblood let out a high-pitched scream as he then leapt into a pond. Grimm soon came onto the scene.

"What's going on here?" Grimoire asked, as he saw the wet and miserable prince, "Why is Blueblood wet, and why is Caboose wasting bolts like a crossbow-waving lunatic?" He glared at Caboose.

"Sorry, bro, I was trying to get the bug that latched onto Blueblood." Caboose explained, pointing to the fake bug on his head.

"Bug?" Grimoire repeated, as he levitated the spider for closer inspection. "Caboose, this is a fake." He then glared at Murray and the others, who cringed a little under his glare. "You had been deceived."

"Oh, not again!" Caboose groaned, as he threw his crossbow to the ground, causing it to discharge another bolt into a nearby tree.

"Well, no harm done." Grimoire shrugged, as he turned to Blueblood, "Come on, Blueboy, get out of the water, it's really cold out here."

In that moment, Blueblood's temper reached it's boiling point.

"That. Is. IT!" Blueblood roared, as he stomped out of the water.

"Would you relax? It's just a little water." Grimoire said nonchalantly.

"NO! This entire trip, your brothers have been the utmost worst! I have been humiliated, terrified, and now brutalized by them!" Blueblood screamed.

"Hey, it's not like you didn't ask for it." Salt sneered.

"Yeah, I mean, what kind of pony, let alone a stallion, brings perfume?" Vinny sniggered.

"Honestly, of all the ponies Dusty could had brought home, she brings home a wuss!" Murray spat.

Caboose however, felt guilty, "Oh gee, sorry, Blueblood. I was only trying to-"

"Shut up, Caboose!" Slot snapped, silencing the younger brother.

"You ponies are animals!" Blueblood yelled.

"Whoa!" The seven brothers leapt back in offense.

"Who ya calling an animal?!" Vinny snarled.

"Those are my brothers you are badmouthing there, boy!" Grimoire growled, shoving Blueblood a few hooves back "As long as you are dating _my_ daughter, you will treat them with respect!"

"Or what?!" Blueblood challenged. "You'll make me 'sleep with the fishes'? Arrange an 'accident'? Make me unable to walk again?"

"Geez, this pony read too many noir books." Lars whispered.

Grimoire tried to remain calm, "Look, my brothers were only teasing you, they meant-"

"Say 'no harm' and I will scream loud enough for everypony in Bitaly to hear!" Blueblood cut him off.

The seven brothers gasped in horror.

"Uh-oh…" Caboose whimpered.

"He just interrupted the don!" Lars hissed.

Grimoire was not amused, as he got up in Blueblood's face, snarling "You listen here!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! ALL OF YOU!" Blueblood interrupted, pushing Grimm back. "You can scare me all you want with your whole 'mafia' motif, your death threats, and your homicidal 'black sheep'-"

"Wait, we have sheep in our family?" Caboose dumbly asked.

"But you will just have to accept the fact that I'm dating Dusty. You think I'll leave her if you make things unbearable enough for me? That's where you're wrong! You can just do your worst, because I'm not going to do it! Dusty is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm not going to give her up because of your immature pranks! You hear me?! I'm not GIVING UP!" He declared loud and proudly, stomping his hooves.

Grimoire and his brothers all stood in shock, gaping at the unicorn's words. Grimoire wasn't sure what to say in the least, but just as he was about to say something, they suddenly heard a loud snapping sound, causing everypony to glance around.

"What was that?" Vinny looked around.

"Guys, I think we might have company." Salt noted.

"Everypony, crossbows at the ready!" Grimoire ordered.

Immediately, all eight brothers brought up their crossbows, one pointed in each direction.

"Guys..." Blueblood said warily.

"Don't worry, Blueboy. I happen to be an excellent marksman." Murray boasted. "That cockatrice is good as g-"

Suddenly, a blur sped towards them, and grabbed Lars.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lars screamed.

"LARS!" Everypony cried.

The blur sped past again, taking out Sonny.

"GAH!" Sonny yelped.

"Arson!" Grimoire called.

Suddenly, Slot was pulled into the bushes.

"HELP ME!" He screeched, digging his hooves in the ground.

"Ah, geez, it's picking us off, one by one, like a cliché horror movie!" Vinny gulped.

Suddenly, the blur pulled Vinny up into the trees.

"Vinny!" Murray yelped.

"Hey!" Salt yelled. "Give our brothers back, you coward!"

The blur whipped across his head, conking him out.

"Salt!" Murray cried, as the trees began to stir. "GAH!" He fired his crossbow at the tree, hoping to get it, but the cockatrice jumped out and tackled him into the bushes, leaving Grimoire, Blueblood, and Caboose.

"Oh no! Oh no! I gotta get outta here!" Caboose yelped as he ran away.

"Caboose, get back here!" Grimoire cried, as Caboose hit his head on a tree branch, knocking himself out. "Oh, horseapples!"

The cockatrice came out of the bushes, slowly approaching the two remaining stallions.

"What do we do?" Blueblood gulped.

"I'll hold him off!" Grimoire declared. "You get your flank out of here!"

"What about you?!" Blueblood asked.

"...Look, Blueblood, Dusty cares a lot about you, and I can't let her lose you because of us!" Grimoire told him. "I'll be fine... somehow.

The cockatrice began to petrify Grimoire.

"Grim!" Blueblood cried.

"Go, Blueblood!" Grimoire called. "Tell Dusty that her father loves her and that her father and uncles died like heroes! And makes sure that our petrified corpses get an engraving, nothing too sappy though!"

Blueblood stood still for a moment, racking his brains. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"You want to turn somepony to stone?" He told the cockatrice as he advanced. "Try me!"

"What are you do-" Grimoire's question was cut off as he finished turning to stone.

The cockatrice rounded on Blueblood. As it's eyes lit up, Blueblood held up a hoof mirror, reflecting the light back. The cockatrice clucked with horror as it's own body turned to stone.

"Gotcha." Blueblood smirked.

At that moment, the stone covering Grimoire shattered.

"What the-" He groaned, staring at the petrified cockatrice. "How?"

"Never leave home without one." Blueblood smirked, flipping the mirror.

"Whoa… Not bad, Blueblood." Grimoire admitted. "Not bad."

After the others had been found, and the cockatrice had been contained and brought with them to the mansion, the stallions sat with Dusty in the dining room.

"I told you Blueblood would be a big help." Dusty said smugly.

"And, as always, you were right." Grimoire chuckled. "I should've known my girl would pick a winner."

"Yeah, guess we owe you an apology, Blueboy." Murray admitted. "You may not be the most macho stallion around, but ya came through when it counted."

"No doubt." Sonny nodded. "We got no problem with you bein' with Dusty now."

"Thank you." Blueblood smiled.

"But we're still gonna break that pretty face a' yours if you ever hurt our little Dusty." Slot sniggered.

Blueblood cringed once more.

The next day, Blueblood and Dusty returned to Equestria. They were greeted by Celestia and Shine at the front doors.

"Welcome back, Blueblood, Ms. Speck." Celestia smiled. "I hope your visit with Dust's father went well?"

"Oh, it went swimmingly." Blueblood smiled. "I think I hit it off well with the old stallion."

"He sure did." Dusty nuzzled Blueblood.

"That's great to hear." Shine beamed. "How about we head back inside and you can tell us all about it?"

"I'm afraid we will have to decline." Blueblood shook his head. "It was a long trip, and I'm beat."

"Me too." Dusty agreed.

"Very well." Celestia nodded. I'll have your personal guard bring your luggage up to your room.

"Personal guard?" Blueblood repeated. "I don't have a personal guard."

"Well, you do now." Shine declared. "We just had a transfer from Saddle Arabia, and he volunteered to be your royal guard."

"Better yet, you might know this pony, Dust." Celstia smiled.

"I might?" Dust asked.

"Does somepony need their luggage towed?" A familiar voice inquired.

Blueblood and Dusty turned, and were stupefied to see Caboose, wearing a royal guard uniform.

"Allow us to introduce you to your guard, Private Caboose." Celestia announced. "According to him, he is your uncle, Dust. Is that correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Dust said nervously. "So nice to see you again, _uncle_ Caboose. Didn't realize that you were a Royal Guardspony."

"Neither did I." Caboose admitted, getting an odd stare from Celestia and Shine. "I mean, neither did I, when I first joined the Guard. Been out there, fighting bad guys for a _long time._"

"Well, we'll leave you three to catch up." Celestia smiled. "Come along, dear, Miracle needs a bath."

"Of course, dear." Shine followed his wife, stopping only to mouth 'Great job!' at Blueblood.

"Wow, what a pair of nice ponies." Caboose smiled. "And by gosh, that princess was sure pretty."

"What are you doing here?!" Blueblood glared at Caboose.

"Uh... unpacking your stuff?" Caboose held up a suitcase.

"He means, why are you here in Canterlot?" Dusty asked. "I thought my dad approved of Blueblood."

"Oh, that." Caboose said dully. "Don't get the wrong idea, Grim does approve...but he was 'very' insistent that somepony he trust keeps an eye on his baby girl and Blueblood."

"But why you, of all ponies?" Blueblood asked.

"Simple." Caboose grinned. "I wanted to spend more time with my niece... well that, and I got the shortest straw of the bunch. I somehow always lose that game."

"Come on, you don't trust your own niece and a noble prince alone together?" Blueblood groaned.

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of me making sure you two don't do anything rash." Caboose declared. "Because, if you hurt Dusty or worse, not only are Grimm and the others going to kill you, they're going to kill me for letting you hurt Dusty or worse, and then O'Malley..." He pointed to his head. "...Would have to kill you again."

"...How would that work?" Blueblood asked, freaked out.

"I don't know, and I wouldn't worry about it." Caboose shrugged. "You two won't even know I'm here."

Caboose took the suitcase and hummed a silly tune.

"Look, I know Caboose." Dusty told the still-freaking out Blueblood. "I'm sure he won't be any problem."

"I just can't catch a break, can I?" Blueblood sighed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. A Prince's Ransom

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Seven: A Prince's Ransom**

Blueblood and Dusty were in the study, nuzzling.

"Ah, this is nice." Blueblood sighed. "Now I get why Shine and Celestia enjoy this. It is peaceful."

"I agree." Dusty murmured. "Just us: Me and my handsome stallion."

"Oh, yes. And me and my beautiful maiden." Blueblood kissed Dusty on the cheek.

"Blue, please, you're making me blush." Dusty tittered. "Stop."

"Why?" Blueblood asked. "You're so very cute when you're nervous."

"P-please..." Dusty stuttered as Blueblood began kissing around her snout and cheeks, nuzzling her still. She let out a nervous sigh and blushed. "Stop... that tickles..."

"Make me..." Blueblood chuckled.

The two began to exchange small kisses when suddenly, a bucket came out of nowhere, throwing water at Blueblood.

"GAH!" Blueblood spluttered. "What in blue blazes?!"

"Are you okay?" Dusty asked.

"No!" Blueblood shivered. "That water was ice cold!"

Caboose came in, his horn levitating the bucket.

"Okay, kids, hoof check!" He announced.

Blueblood and Dusty glanced at Caboose in shock.

"Hoof check?!" Blueblood repeated. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"What does this look like?" Caboose smirked. "I'm making sure you weren't doing anything of the sordid kind."

"Sordid? What do you-" Blueblood stopped as he and Dusty realized what Caboose meant. "For crying out loud, we were just CUDDLING! Nothing more!"

"Yes, what gives you authority to butt into our personal life?" Dusty demanded.

"Well, your old stallion." Caboose declared. "Look, I'm all for PDA and stuff, but you two have to keep it clean. This is a family 'fic, after all."

"Fic?" Blueblood grunted. "What are you talking about?! You know what, forget it. Me and Dusty weren't going to go that far! Even if we were, I wouldn't certainly do it in the study! I have my standards!"

"He's right." Dusty agreed. "Blueblood and I are taking it slow, like we have been for the past few months."

"Sure, that's what they all say." Caboose said skeptically. "But all it takes is one moment like a few seconds earlier to get a bun in the oven."

"You are being paranoid!" Blueblood roared.

"No, my cousin Link was paranoid when he thought the chickens were going to kill him." Caboose replied. "But I swear as an uncle, there will be no baking in my niece's oven at all. You guys will thank me later."

Caboose trotted off with a grin. After he left the room, Blueblood glared at Dusty.

"He won't be any problem, you said." He grumbled.

"Look, he means well." Dusty sighed. "We _were_ getting a little carried away."

"Yeah, but he didn't need to submerge me in icy water." Blueblood pointed out.

"I'll talk with him." Dusty declared. "For now, let's get you into some dry clothes."

"Good. He downright ruined my favorite tuxedo." Blueblood pouted.

Later, during dinner, Blueblood and Dusty were enjoying deserts with the royal family. As Dusty took a big bite out of her pie, a glob of whipped cream ended up on her nose.

"Here, let me get that for you." Blueblood leaned over and kissed the spot where the cream was.

"Blue..." Dusty blushed. "Not in front of the others..."

"Let them look." Blueblood purred. "Ooh, missed a spot."

Suddenly, Blueblood was pelted with a cherry pie.

"GAH!" Blueblood yelped.

Everypony turned to see Caboose standing by the dessert cart.

"Caboose..." Dusty growled.

"Hello!" Caboose waved happily.

Celestia and Shine glanced at Caboose oddly, while Miracle giggled.

"Well, that's another tuxedo ruined." Blueblood groaned.

"Why did it have to be the cherry pie?!" Shine despaired.

"Sorry." Dusty cringed. "I'm sure Caboose'll ease off eventually."

"He'd better." Blueblood grumbled. "For my wardrobe's sake."

The next day, Blueblood and Dusty managed to slip away from Caboose by asking him to count Dusty's clothes (Surprisingly, he bought it). They made their way across the market, heading for the park, where they hoped to finally get some alone time.

"At last." Blueblood smirked. "I thought I'd never get rid of that feeling somepony was watching me. I was lucky that he didn't resort to using more… fatal methods of keeping us apart."

"Yes… although, I still have that feeling." Dusty fretted. "I think we're being foll-"

Dusty was cut off by a bag being put over her head.

"What-" Blueblood started, only to be bagged also.

When the darkness lifted, Blueblood and Dusty found themselves in a windowless room, their limbs tied to chairs, and a half-dozen mean-looking stallions glaring at them.

"What is this?" Blueblood demanded. "Who are you?"

One stallion stepped forward, his black mane flecked with grey, stubble coating his chin.

"How rude of me." He declared. "Allow me to introduce myself: Dr. Caballeron, at your service."

"I've heard of you." Blueblood sneered. "You're a common crook. Daring Do and the Elements of Harmony stopped you twenty years back."

"Don't you dare mention that mare's name!" Caballeron roared. "Those memories were bad enoughas it is, and I don't need a reminder from you!"

"What do you want with us?" Dusty asked.

"Two things." Caballeron smirked. "For the prince, we could fetch a healthy ransom from Celestia and that farm chicken of hers." Blueblood growled in offense, "But you, my dear? Let's just say I have a... personal investment."

"What do you mean?" Dusty asked.

"Not too long ago, your father, Grimoire Napoleon, and I had an agreement." Caballeron declared. "He and his brothers were to procure for me a rare artifact, the Hoof of Midas. But they reneged on the deal, took my money, and insulted me right to my face, saying that a selfish louth like me has no business having priceless artifacts that could turn stuff to gold. Now I'm looking for some payback, and holding Grimoire's only child hostage seems like just the ticket."

"I don't think so." Blueblood growled. "Did you really think we were out there by ourselves? We were being shadowed by the roughest, toughest, baddest guardspony there is! And he's probably coming here right now to show you who's boss!"

"Really?" Caballeron clapped his hooves together.

Caballeron's minions went into the next room, returning with Caboose, who was also tied to a chair.

"Hey, guys!" Caboose waved. "Don't you worry. Like you said, there's somepony coming to rescue us!"

"I think he meant you." Dusty sighed.

"Oh." Caboose frowned.

"Unbelievable." Blueblood groaned.

"Did I forget to mention the bonus of Grimoire's idiot little brother?" Caballeron sneered. "I'll especially enjoy making him pay."

"Look, Dr. C, we said some things, you said some things, Grimm said some things, Vinny said something about your mother... it's quite confusing-" Caboose babbled.

Caballeron slapped Caboose.

"Okay, I guess, in a way, I deserved that." Caboose shrugged.

"Oh, you deserve far more than that." Caballeron sneered. "That was just the beginning. Boys, fetch me my payback tools."

The stallions complied, bringing in a set of nasty-looking blunt instruments.

"Please, don't hurt me, horrible doctor!" Caboose screeched

"Shut up, Caboose!" Caballeron growled.

"Now you're cursing at me!" Caboose yelped.

"Stop being such a foal." Caballeron snarled. "Your death will come swiftly and inpony-ly as possible."

"I don't want to be dead!" Caboose whined. "I want to be alive... or a cowpony!"

Caballeron hoisted a cudgel, and struck Caboose hard several times. Then he brought down a hammer on one of his victim's hooves.

"Oh sweet mercy!" Caboose cringed, whimpering at his hurt hoof, "Don't worry, hoof tip, you will be avenged…someday."

"Stop it!" Dusty yelled.

"Have you no decency?!" Blueblood cried.

"I think I'll work on your niece next." Caballeron sneered at Caboose. "I won't kill her, obviously. But I will make her wish she was dead..."

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Caboose roared in O'Malley's voice.

"You heard me." Caballeron smarmed, as he lean in, "She is going to scr-"

Caboose leaned forward and bit Caballeron on the nose.

"Aagh!" Caballeron roared. He stepped back, clutching his face. "Get him!"

Caballeron's henchponies moved to attack. Caboose expertly flipped in his chair and smashed it on one of them (breaking free at the same time). He then charged the others, taking them out one by one with very strong hoof punches, and even going as far as to throwing one of them into the wall. He then turned to Caballeron.

"Perhaps, we could... negotiate?" Caballeron said nervously.

"Negotiate this." Caboose, still as O'Malley, struck Caballeron in the face with his right hoof.

Caballeron crumpled to the floor. Caboose soon calmed down, holding his hurt hoof now.

"Whew, that was intense." Caboose said in his regular voice.

"Caboose... how... how did you do all this?" Blueblood gasped.

"I didn't." Caboose shook his head. "O'Malley did. He's a very violent pony."

"But _you're_ O'Malley." Blueblood pointed out. "How could you have kung fu skills, yet be a klutz?"

"You got me." Caboose shrugged. "According to O'Malley, I was once, as he called it, a 'space marine' in another life."

" ...That is just crazy." Blueblood sighed.

"That's what I said." Caboose declared.

Caballeron slowly got up, getting ready to attack.

"Caboose, look out!" Dusty cried.

Caboose gave a back hoof, knocking the doctor out once and for all.

"Stupid doctor." He said in O'Malley's voice. He turned backto the two.

"See? Can't go a day without O'Malley almost maiming someone." Caboose shook his head.

Back at the castle, Caboose, Blueblood and Dusty were sitting in the study. Shine and Celestia were initially concerned by how long they were absent that day, but Caboose had managed to cover them all by simply saying that they were going on one of their dates.

When they asked about Caboose's injuries, Caboose simply lied and said he took a nasty tumble. Fortunately, they bought it.

"I apologize, Caboose." Blueblood declared. "You were just doing your job... in your own unique way."

"And you did it excellently." Dusty added.

"Aw, shucks." Caboose blushed. "T'weren't nothing."

"I beg to differ." Blueblood countered. "You saved us, and you have my eternal gratitude."

"O'Malley's the one you really have to thank." Caboose declared.

"Well then, thank you, O'Malley." Blueblood smiled.

"S'alright." Caboose said in O'Malley's voice, before reverting, "But in all seriousness, I think I might have went overboard before. I promise, from here on out, I will watch from afar."

"Thanks, Caboose." Blueblood nodded.

"I hope that vile doctor gets what he deserves." Dusty declared.

"Don't you worry about Dr. Caballeron." Caboose declared. "I'm having top stallions taking care of them."

"Really, who?" Blueblood asked.

Caboose glanced darkly at him.

"Top... stallions..." He repeated in O'Malley's voice.

Meanwhile, somewhere cold...

Murray and Vinny approached a shipping container, opening it to reveal Dr. Caballeron and his gang tied up and gagged.

"You picked the wrong family to mess with, pal." Murray glared.

"Yeah. The only ponies who get to beat up our little bro is us, and _only us._" Vinny snarled, "It's a good thing Caboose called us in as soon as he did."

Caballeron spat out his gag.

"What are you going to do to us?" He sneered. "Me and my followers can take any torture you have in mind."

"Torture?" Murray repeated. "Oh no, doctor. We aren't going to torture you. Our family does not do that.

"Then what?!" Caballeron demanded.

"While we could turn you in to the authorities, we believe that the only way you will learn not to kidnap two members of our family and a royal is to relocate you in a holding facility where you can bother nopony till the don says otherwise." Murray explained.

"And where would that be?" Caballeron asked.

"Can't say, but I can say that the place you're going, it should help 'chill you out'." Vinny chuckled.

"You can't do this to us!" Caballeron protested.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Vinny smirked. "You'll be a lot cooler than your mother ever was."

Caballeron's eye twitched. "You-"

The doors were slammed shut, as Murray and Vinny walked off with sly grins on their face.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Twenty-Year-Old Karma

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Eight: Twenty-Year-Old Karma**

Caboose had been a pony to his word, as Blueblood and Dusty were able to take a stroll in the streets of Canterlot without any resistance. With Dr. Caballeron gone (as Caboose put it, and the two didn't press the matter), they were enjoying themselves.

"Ah, it's hard to believe that we've been dating for almost a year." Blueblood sighed contently.

"Sure is." Dusty nodded, "To be honest, I never thought it would last this wrong. Especially after meeting my father and uncles." She quickly added "No offense."

"None taken. Being frank, I never thought that Shine would last long with my aunt." Blueblood chuckled.

"Why would you think that?" Dusty asked, mystified.

Blueblood stiffened. While honesty was a vital part of anypony's relationship, there were a few things Blueblood had kept under wraps from his marefriend. Namely, everything he did when he was Blueblood, the selfish vainprince. Sure, he was still 'vain' in a sense, but he believed he had become a better stallion. However, he didn't feel like telling Dusty of how he made fun of a blank-flanked adult stallion and how he insulted Twilight Sparkle and her husband.

And of course, there was one incident he dare not bring up, no matter what, for the truth could easily wipe all feelings Dusty has for him and sever their relationship for good... as well as incurring the wrath of her father and her uncles, especially Caboose, whose happy-go-lucky exterior harbored a sadistic mercenary that could make that one horror story involving 'cupcakes' look like a fairy tale... the incident involved a Gala from twenty years ago and a certain Element of Harmony...

"Well, those who are born alicorns, like my aunts and goddaughter, are immortal. That said, my aunt will probably outlive my uncle. Relationships like that are never easy to get into." Blueblood explained. It was a logical reason, of course, but it beats saying that 'commoners and royalty never mix'.

"Oh. It's a good thing that Prince Paladin stood strong." Dusty smiled, "He seems real happy with the princess and little Miracle."

"Yeah." Blueblood nodded, "Who knows, that could be us someday."

"Maybe." Dusty giggled.

Blueblood let out a sigh of relief. He knows he would have to tell Dusty about his past actions someday, but there was no hurry. As far as he could tell, there was no way Dusty would find out.

As they continued their stroll, the couple came across something that stopped Dusty in her tracks; a poster for an upcoming fashion show.

"Oh, wow!" Dusty gasped. "Rarity's holding a fashion show this Saturday!"

"Rarity, you say?" Blueblood said nervously.

"I've always wanted to go, but I never had enough money." Dusty explained. "But I have a feeling that won't be a problem now, will it?"

"I suppose not." Blueblood smiled awkwardly.

Blueblood wanted to keep Dusty away from Rarity, but he couldn't deny her such a fond wish. He could only hope he and Dusty would blend into the crowd, and Rarity wouldn't notice them.

On the day of the show, Dusty practically dragged Blueblood to their seats.

"It's starting!" She squealed.

As fancy music pumped through speakers, the models walked up and down the runway, earning gasps and applause as they went. As Rarity herself came out on stage to accept the crowd's accolades, Blueblood ducked down as low as he could without attracting Dusty's attention.

"Thank you all for coming!" Rarity waved as the show closed.

Blueblood breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed he had avoided a confrontation. Alas, this was not to be; As they turned a corner, Dusty saw Rarity out in the open.

"It's her!" She gasped, rushing forward.

"Wait!" Blueblood called.

"Hello, Rarity!" Dusty smiled. "I'm Dusty Speck, and I just want to say how much I love your work!"

"Why, thank you, darling." Rarity smiled. "I'm never too busy for a fan, you know."

As Blueblood caught up to Dusty, Rarity narrowed her eyes.

"There you are, Blue!" Dusty smiled. "Say hello to Rarity."

"So, we meet again." Rarity glared.

"Hello." Blueblood waved awkwardly, "Lovely show. Very captivating."

"You've already met?" Dusty asked.

"You could say that." Rarity frowned. "And you two are 'together', I take it?"

"Yes, we are." Dusty smiled, "For nearly a year now."

"Ms. Speck, would you like to join me for coffee?" Rarity suddenly asked. "My treat."

"It... it would be an honor!" Dusty gasped. "I hope you don't mind, Blue."

"Mind? Why would I mind?" Blueblood laughed nervously. "You go, have fun!"

"Great." Dusty kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back at the castle soon."

Dusty and Rarity walked away. Rarity turned and cast a powerful glare at Blueblood.

"Oh, I'm finished..." Blueblood groaned.

Rarity and Dusty were sitting at a fancy café.

"Thanks again for inviting me to coffee." Dusty smiled. "I always love your dresses, especially the line for Bitaly."

"Not a problem at all, Ms. Speck." Rarty smiled back. "I am always happy to treat one of my adoring fans to a 'cup of joe.' Element of Generosity, remember?"

"Right." Dusty chuckled.

"But I feel a congratulations is in order." Rarity declared.

"What for?" Dusty asked.

"Why, on your relationship with Prince Blueblood, of course." Rarity faked a sincere smile. "I never thought Blueblood would take an interest in a 'common' pony, no offense to you, of course.

"Oh, not at all." Dusty said kindly. "I was quite surprised myself when Blueblood asked me out. Ever since we met, he has been the most _charming_ gentlecolt, like out of a fairy tale."

"You don't say." Rarity's smile gave way to a quick frown. "Are you sure this is Prince Blueblood we are talking about here, and not some charlatan?"

"Why would you ask that?" Dusty said, confused.

Meanwhile, Blueblood was in his room, panicking, while Caboose sat on the bed.

"This is bad, really bad..." Blueblood groaned.

"Um, what exactly is bad?" Caboose asked. "I thought Dusty was just going out to coffee with a famous fashion designer."

"She is." Blueblood nodded. "It's the fashion designer that's freaking me out."

"But why though?" Caboose inquired. "I mean, this is Rarity, the Element of Generosity we're talking about here. I'm failing to see the problem here."

"The problem, Caboose, is..." Blueblood sighed. "Rarity and I dated once before."

"Really?" Caboose noted. "So she's an ex. Big whoop."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Blueblood replied. "Me and Rarity... didn't exactly parted on the best of terms."

"What happened?" Caboose asked.

Back at the café, Rarity was telling Dusty about what happened at the Grand Galloping Gala all those years ago.

"I thought he was going to be my prince charming, but I was wrong." Rarity remembered. "He was so self-centered. He wouldn't hold open a door for me, wouldn't give me a cushion to sit on... He even used my shawl to cover up a puddle, so he wouldn't have to step on it! Gentlecolts do that, not ladies!"

"Oh, I see." Dusty frowned.

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, he even had the gall to insult my good friend Applejack's food!" Rarity added. "Called it 'common carnival fare'! But the worst was yet to come..."

Back at the castle, Blueblood was listing his remembrance of events.

"...But possibly the worst part was when I used her as a shield against a flying cake." He admitted. "Then she blew up in my face. She was scary when she was angry, even more so than my auntie was during her mood swings."

"Wow...you were really a pretentious d-" Caboose started.

"Caboose, you can't say that word in the castle!" Blueblood yelped.

"What, dolt?" Caboose asked.

"Oh." Blueblood stated, relieved, "Either way, you're right. Looking back on it, I did treat Rarity terribly... and by now, she's probably told Dusty everything. I brought this upon myself, and now, I'm going to lose Dusty, all because of the mistakes I made twenty years ago.

"Oh, come on, Blueboy." Caboose smiled. "So you displeased one mare! That was the old 'stupid' you. Now, you're the new 'much older and mature' you, the one that Dusty fell in love with. I know my niece, and if she really loved you, she wouldn't care."

"You really think so?" Blueblood asked hopefully.

"I know so." Caboose nodded. "Look, don't tell my brothers I said this, but if you and Dusty ever do get married... I would be proud to have you for a nephew."

"Thanks, Caboose." Blueblood smiled, then looked at the clock. "Well, I might as well get ready to meet Dusty back at the gates. I hope you're right."

"Hey, I'm right 60% of the time. And if you truly wanted, I could make Rarity…_disappear_." Caboose hinted.

"Uh, that won't be necessary, Caboose." Blueblood stammered.

Meanwhile, back at the café...

"So in conclusion, Blueblood is no 'gentlecolt'." Rarity said tensely. "If anything, he is the most boarish, un-charming, mare-chasing, snobbish brute I had the displeasure of meeting!" Dusty looked on in surprise. "And trust me, Miss Speck, you can do better... **much** better."

Dusty looked on in shock as Rarity panted, a touch out of breath from her rant.

"Sorry about that, darling." Rarity apologized. "I still have bad memories from that night."

"Clearly so." Dusty agreed. "But you shouldn't let one bad incident sour your opinion of a pony..."

"But it wasn't just one incident." Rarity declared. "My friend, princess Twilight, was on the receiving end of his prejudice against 'commoners'. He didn't like the idea of one becoming part of the royal family. He was even worse when her foals were born!"

"Oh." Dusty froze.

"Look, dear, I'm only telling you the truth because you are a kind, loving mare, and I don't want some egoistical, blow-hard prince to break your heart." Rarity stated.

"And I appreciate your intentions." Dusty sighed. "But I long since realized what Blueblood was before he asked me out."

"You did?" Rarity gasped.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how... straightforward... the help at the castle is about whom they served." Dusty revealed. "Within the first hour I started, I had heard many things about Blueblood, none of them really good."

"Then why are you still with him?" Rarity asked.

"...I don't know what Blueblood you met that night twenty years ago, and I am really sorry that he hurt you." Dusty declared. "But the Blueblood you met earlier today? That isn't the same Blueblood. Look, Blueblood is not perfect, I know that... but I also know that he has a good heart, and that he loves me. And I love him."

Rarity looked closely at Dusty.

"You really do, don't you?" She realized. "Well, I hope for your sake that you're right about him."

"Thanks." Dusty nodded.

"Anyway, I'm sure I've taken up enough of your time." Rarity noted. "Perhaps next time I'm in Canterlot, we can get together and talk about more... tasteful matters."

"Maybe." Dusty agreed. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Any time, dear." Rarity smiled.

Dusty returned to the castle, where Blueblood was waiting.

"So, how was it?" Blueblood asked tentatively.

"Well, put simply, I know everything." Dusty declared. "Everything that happened between you and Rarity, all those years ago, and even your treatment of some of her friends."

"Oh." Blueblood sighed. "I'll understand if you want to call it off now. It was good being with you while it lasted..."

"I'm not breaking up with you." Dusty smiled.

"You're not?!" Blueblood gasped. "But, you know all about-"

"Who you _used_ to be." Dusty hushed him. "And I know that you're not that pony any more. You're sweet, and caring. Every bit the stallion of my dreams."

"Really?" Blueblood smiled giddily.

Dusty kissed Blueblood on the lips.

"Really." She whispered. "Let's let bygones be bygones."

"Gladly." Blueblood smiled.

As they went inside the castle, Rarity stepped out from behind her hiding place, having followed Dusty.

"Perhaps you're right about him after all, Dusty." She smiled. "Good luck."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Blueblood Vs Dodge Junction

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Nine: Blueblood Vs. Dodge Junction**

Canterlot Castle was abuzz with activity. A short time ago, Celestia had suggested some "vacation time", and Shine had gleefully offered for them to go to Dodge Junction for their upcoming cherry festival, a biennial tradition that he and Mist went to every time with Big Red. Celestia had offered to take Dusty and Blueblood along, and Dusty had answered for both of them. Blueblood wasn't happy, having little taste for quiet little towns in the middle of nowhere, but he couldn't argue with his beloved.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Dusty chuckled as she sat beside Blueblood in the carriage. "I've always wanted to visit Dodge Junction!"

"I haven't." Blueblood groaned. "My mane will probably get clogged with dust the second we arrive."

"Oh, lighten up, mister grumpy." Dusty nuzzled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I hope you're right, my love." Blueblood smiled.

"Sure, she is!" Caboose cheered, having been invited to come along by Dusty. "I always wanted to go to the Wild West. I've been brushing up on my cowboy accent: Howdy, y'all, ain't it ah fuh-ine daey?" He finished in a rather bad cowboy accent.

"First off, we don't overdo it on the accent in Dodge Junction." Shine corrected. "And it isn't really the Wild West… more like Wild South… it's a little complicated."

"Hmph, _guastafeste_" Caboose pouted in Bitalian.

Once the passengers had all boarded, the carriage took off.

Meanwhile, waiting in Dodge Junction, Big Red had a large group of ponies rallied up at the front of the Ranch. Cherry Jubilee was next to him.

"Okay, everypony." He declared. "As ya may know, mah foster son and daughter will be arriving here shortly, along with mah son's wife, who may Ah remind you all is the Princess of Equestria, and with mah granddaughter no less. As soon as the carriage arrives, we are to give 'em the biggest 'welcome' ya can muster within the pits of your guts. Ah know it may seem weird that we have royalty attendin' the festival, but ah assure ya, the esteemed Celestia is now a part of the family, so Ah expect ya to treat her as such. Are we all in agreement?"

Everypony nodded in agreement.

"Oh come now, hon'." Cherry chuckled. "No need to be all nervous."

"Nervous?" Big Red put on a proud face. "Ah'm not nervous."

Cherry smiled and pecked Red on the cheek.

"Don't worry, dear, I missed them too." She beamed. "The ranch hasn't been the same without them."

"Yeah... Ah hope that once he gets here, we can make up for the months' worth of father-son/best friends fun we missed." Big Red smiled. "Same goes for Mist."

"Don't forget your new daughter in law and grandfoal." Cherry reminded him.

"Well, shoot, can't forget them too." Big Red nodded. "Ah can't wait to take lil' Miracle out to see her family work. It'll be like old times!

"Yeah." Cherry sighed.

Soon the carriage arrived, and Big Red jumped up in glee.

"Here they are, guys." He declared. "Places!"

The doors of the carriage slowly opened, and Caboose was the first one out.

"WELCOME TO DODGE JUNCTION!" Everpony yelled.

"GAH!" Caboose screamed. He clutched his heart and pretended to die of a heart attack. Big Red and others were confused.

"What the..." Big Red stared. "Who the hay is this?"

"Caboose, is everything alright?"

Blueblood and Dusty exited the carriage, and were shocked to find Caboose playing dead.

"Prince Blueblood?" Big Red gasped. "Mare Ah've never seen before?"

"Oh... this is awkward." Blueblood said as he looked around.

"Um... hello." Dusty waved.

"Hi!" Caboose suddenly leapt to his hooves, filled with glee. "I'm Caboose!"

Shine, Celestia (carrying Miracle), and Mist came out of the carriage.

"Ah, there ya'll are!" Big Red rushed. "How ya doin', Shine?"

"Great, thanks." Shine smiled as Big Red pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Mist exclaimed.

"Mist! I missed ya too!" Big Red cheered, as he pulled Mist for a hug as well. He then noticed Celestia.

"And how's mah royal daughter-in-law?" Big Red chuckled.

"Quite well, thank you." Celestia gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"An' where's mah sweet li'l granddaughter?" Big Red picked up the giggling Miracle. "Come ta grampa!"

Big Red hugged Miracle, the Alicorn filly nuzzling against his beard.

"Grampa!" She squealed.

"Oh mah gosh, she talks!" Big Red smiled. "She's growin' up so fast!"

"And who are you, missy?" Cherry asked Dusty.

"I'm Dusty Speck." Dusty smiled. "Blueblood's marefriend."

"Seriously?" Big Red gaped, pulling his eyes from his grandfoal. "The pretty, pretty prince?"

"You don't have to act so shocked, you know." Blueblood grumbled.

"Sorry, Blueboy." Big Red snorted.

The rest of the royal family emerged from the carriage.

"Warm out, isn't it?" Constell noted. "Good thing I brought a hat along."

"It is a little balmy out." Gothic agreed.

"Celestia's sun certainly does it's work here." Luna noted.

"Well, howdy!" Big Red greeted, passing Miracle to Cherry. "Didn't expect the whole royal family ta be comin'."

"Shine told us so much about this place, and we all thought we could see what the hubbub was all about." Luna explained.

"Well, if ya'll put yer luggage in the house, we can get onta the big tour of our sweet li'l town." Big Red declared.

After their luggage was deposited in the house, Big Red led the royal family through Dodge Junction, as they prepared for the festivities. Shine noticed there being Changelings among the workers.

"Wow, Red. It seems like ponies here took quite nicely to the changelings." He noted.

"They sure did." Big Red nodded. "Ah don't know what ya said or did, but these little buggers have been mighty nice. Hard to believe that these guys were ever bad to begin with."

"They've been mighty helpful on the farm as well." Cherry added.

"That is lovely to hear." Celestia smiled. "Queen Chrysalis will be pleased to know that her kind is thriving so well. She was very hesitant to send her 'children' out of the hive when the treaty was signed."

"I also heard that changelings are making it nice in Bitaly." Caboose chipped in. "My brothers have been hiring them in spades lately."

"...What _do_ your brothers do exactly?" Shine asked. "It wasn't exactly clear in your file."

"Uh... stuff?" Caboose said nervously.

"Stuff?" Shine repeated, raising a brow.

Yes. Stuff." Caboose nodded. "Very important stuff, that shouldn't be looked into for ponies usually disappear without a trace for looking into them kind of stuff."

"Well if that's the case, we won't look into it." Big Red chuckled.

Caboose let out a sigh of relief.

Big Red and co. soon arrived back at the ranch.

"Anypony who wants to can help with the festival work." Big Red declared. "Still a lot ta be done."

"Count me in." Shine nodded, "I hadn't bucked a cherry tree in months."

"Me too!" Caboose beamed, "I always wanted to work on a plantation!"

"It's a ranch, but I enjoy your enthusiasm!" Big Red corrected with a grin.

"How about some cherry tea, your highness?" Cherry asked Celestia.

"That sounds lovely." Celestia nodded.

"Sounds delicious." Luna agreed.

"Cherry always make the best cherry tea." Mist told Constell.

"I'd love to try it!" Constell stated.

"Will you join us, Blue?" Dusty asked. "Or would you rather help with the festival preparations?"

Gothic snorted.

"Excuse me?" Blueblood asked, glancing warily at Gothic.

"No offense pal, but you're not really the 'working type', are you?" Gothic chuckled. "No, you're the 'won't even get the mail because I'm worried I'll chip a hoof' type."

Dusty giggled.

"Dusty!" Blueblood yelped.

"Sorry." Dusty stopped. "But Gothic's right. You're not the working type. Now, how about that tea?"

"I'm not really in the mood for tea right now." Blueblood shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Gothic shrugged.

As they walked away, Blueblood was fuming.

"I'll show them who's the 'working type'!" He growled. Charging over to Big Red and the others, he declared "Need some help?"

"You want to help?" Big Red stared, looking him up and down.

"What's the matter?" Blueblood seethed. "Don't think a prince can work?"

"Easy, Blueboy." Shine stepped. "Of course you can join us. Every little bit helps.

Blueblood was led to a cherry tree, where Big Red and co. planned to buck cherries for the cherry Festival.

"Okay, Blueboy, here's the deal: Cherry-bucking is not easy." Big Red declared. "It may seem like all you are doing is kicking yer back legs against ah tree, but there is ah fine art to it that you need to mastah if ya want tah get all the cherries."

"Fine art?" Blueblood snorted. "Doesn't look like it."

"If that's so, why don't ya try it?" Big Red smirked deviously.

"I will..." Blueblood said confidently... before faltering. "But could Shine give a demonstation first?"

"Sure thing." Shine walked up to a tree, and, one swift and powerful kick later, a torrent of cherries fell into the bucket. "Ya see? Easy as pie!"

"Okay..." Blueblood glanced at his tree, before getting into position. "Here goes nothing!"

Blueblood wound up his legs and kicked. The sound echoed through the orchard. Blueblood winced, waiting for cherries to drop... but none did.

"Huh? What the?" He gasped, shocked. "Why didn't the cherries fall?!"

"You must had not bucked hard enough." Big Red said matter-of-factly.

"No, that can't be!" Blueblood tried bucking it again, but with the same results. "Come on!" He bucked again. "Drop cherries, you stupid tree!" He bucked it constantly, to no avail. "This tree must be defective!"

"Impossible." Big Red shook his head. "All trees here were home-grown and nurtured to the best of our abilities. Lemme give it a shot."

"Be my guest, but that tree is-"

Big Red struck the tree with one hoof, and all the cherries fell out.

"Well, I loosened them for you!" Blueblood stuttered.

"Maybe you oughta to sit back on this one, Blue-" Shine suggested.

"No!" Blueblood roared. "I have to prove that I'm capable of working in the country, and I won't let any stupid piece of wood make a mockery of me!"

Caboose glanced at another tree.

"Let me take a whack at one!" He got into position and bucked the tree. Nothing fell down. "Huh?"

"You see!" Blueblood pointed. "Caboose can't buck them either!"

Suddenly, a loud splintering sound was heard, as the tree suddenly fell over. Big Red and the others were stupefied.

"NO!" Big Red wailed. "'CHEERY'!"

Caboose glanced at the tree, then at Big Red.

"You name your trees?" He asked.

"Yes!" Big Red glared at him. "Don't you name your valued objects?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I did once have this cannon named 'Shelia'... before she was killed in a fiery explosion..." Caboose suddenly broke down. "SHELIA! Why did you have to die?! I never found out what those two extra pedals were for!"

" ...I think we should move on." Shine said awkwardly. "Hey Blueblood, why don't you try cherry stompin'?!"

"Cherry what?" Blueblood asked.

"It's how we make cherry juice for most of our cherry-based beverages." Big Red declared. "Wanna give it a shot, or are ya worried about messin' up yer hoof-e-cure?"

"What do I care of hooficures?" Blueblood snorted. "Bring it on!"

"Ooh, me too!" Caboose said giddily, snapping out of his despair.

They went over to two huge wooden pools suspended on stilts, both filled with cherries. Blueblood cringed as he got in, feeling the berries squish underhoof.

"I can do this..." He told himself. "I can do this..."

"And... start yer stompin'!" Big Red yelled.

Caboose kicked things off by doing a merry jig.

_"Roses are red and violets are blue, one day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch avenue!"_ He sang, squishing cherries like there was no tomorrow.

Blueblood was a little more hesitant, only putting down one hoof at a time.

"Ugh, I'm going to have very red hooves after all this..." He groaned.

"Hey, speed it up there, granma!" Big Red yelled. "We don't have all day!"

"And you've barely stomped enough for one glass." Shine added, "Most ponies have about thirty by this time!"

"Fine, I'll speed up!" Blueblood said testily.

Blueblood went into overdrive, stomping his four hooves as fast and hard as he could.

"How's this for speed?!" He boasted.

Suddenly, Blueblood slipped, and tumbled out.

"Whoa!" He cried as he crashed onto the ground.

"You okay, Blueboy?" Shine rushed over.

"I'm fine." Blueblood spat, sore in more ways than one. "It was just a slip."

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Caboose yelled. "It wasn't 'just a slip.' It was a great slip!"

"Maybe you should quit while you're ahead." Shine suggested.

"Ugh, fine." Blueblood seethed, staring at his reddened hooves.

Before long, everything was done. All that was left was to take the supplies into town. The wagons were hitched to each stallion.

"You sure about this, Blueboy?" Big Red asked. "Ah can take two wagons. Ah'm strong enough."

"No, I'm fine." Blueblood brushed him off. "I'm sure I can handle a little wagon."

"Okay then, let's go!" Shine declared.

They all started pulling their wagons. Blueblood heaved and grunted, pulling his wagon at a snail's pace.

"I thought you gave him the lightest wagon?" Shine whispered to Big Red.

"Ah _did_." Big Red whispered back.

"Need some help, Blue?" Caboose asked.

"No... thank... you." Blueblood groaned. "I'm... doing... just... fine."

Eventually, they got all the wagons into town (though they had to wait for Blueblood to catch up), and returned to Big Red's homestead. As they entered the kitchen, Blueblood flopped into a chair, totally exhausted.

"Blue, is something wrong?" Dusty asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Blueblood smiled weakly. "I'm just tired after a hard day's work."

"Hard work?" Gothic snorted. "You? That'll be the day."

"Okay everypony." Big Red declared. "Before we help ourselves ta dinner, there's something Ah'd like ta say ta Cherry. Somethin' Ah've wanted ta say fer a long time."

"Red?" Cherry asked, confused.

"Cherry, ya'll have been very special to me for a long time now." Big Red declared. "Bein' with you has been the best time of mah life, an' Ah don't want it ta end. Ah guess what Ah'm tryin' ta say here is..."

Big Red took off his hat, revealing a small black box on his head. Taking it in his hooves, he opened it, revealing a ring with a small diamond in it.

"Will ya make me the happiest stallion in the world, an' marry me?" He asked.

"Red..." Cherry smiled. "Of course I will!

Cherry rushed over and embraced Big red, kissing him passionately.

"What took you so long?!" She said indignantly.

"Heck, it ain't easy, askin' the prettiest mare around ta marry ya." Big Red shrugged.

"Flatterer." Cherry blushed.

"Congratulations!" Celestia smiled.

"Hooray!" Mist whooped.

"You hear that, Miracle?" Shine smiled. "You're gettin' a grandma!"

"Yay!" Miracle cheered. "Grandma, grandma, grandma!"

"Let's celebrate!" Big Red smiled. "Time ta pull out them gor-may cherry pies an' aged cherry wine I've been saving fer decades!"

Before long, everypony was out in the field, eating and drinking in celebration of Big Red and Cherry's engagement. Celestia was feeding Miracle a small piece of cherry pie, and as per a foal's behavior, Miracle got it over all her face. Celestia smiled at her daughter.

"My, you are such a messy eater." Celestia chuckled. She took a napkin and wiped Miracle clean. "There, all clean."

Celestia turned around, and was shocked to find Shine had finished his piece, his own mouth covered in cherry filling.

"Your sweet tooth is cakes, mine is pies." Shine shrugged. "Especially ones of the cherry kind."

"How' bout some music?" Big Red cranked up a gramophone, which churned out a jaunty tune.

"Shall we?" Shine offered.

"Of course." Celestia beamed. "You don't mind watching Miracle, do you, Luna?"

"Of course not." Luna nodded.

Shine and Celestia soon stepped out onto the dance floor, soon joined by Big Red and Cherry Jubilee. Even Caboose was getting in on the fun.

Meanwhile, Blueblood was sitting at the table, his hooves wrapped in bandages from splinters and blisters from trying to work all day, watching Shine and Celestia dancing together. Dusty sat next to him.

"So... Big Red told me you've been trying hard to help out with the preparations." She declared.

"Well, I figured they could use a hoof or two." Blueblood shrugged. "I'll admit, it was quite refreshing to get down and d-" A cracking sound rang out, and Blueblood grasped his shoulder. "Ow..."

"Blue... you didn't hurt yourself just to prove Gothic wrong, did you?" Dusty asked.

"What? Me? No, no, no..." Blueblood snorted. Dusty looked at him flatly. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I wanted to prove to that shadow-walking know-it-all that I could handle my own on in the countryside. And I did... at the cost of my coat and mane, and possibly my four hooves. I just didn't want to be seen as the prince who can't do anything himself."

"Blueblood, I don't care if you can't handle being a country pony." Dusty smiled. "I mean, I fell in love with you as a prince, and I've been fine with that Blueblood for over a year now." She kissed Blueblood. "Don't ever change."

"...Thanks, Dusty." Blueblood beamed. "And I swear, the moment we get home, I.. am going to have a very long bath."

Dusty and Blueblood shared a laugh. Meanwhile, Caboose was dancing... albeit very weirdly, and finished up by doing a head spin... but due to his horn and spinning speed, he burrowed a hole into the floor.

"Um... little help?" He gulped from inside the hole.

Everypony laughed.

Before long, the sun started to set, and Dodge Junction was bathed in orange light.

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a bad trip after all." Blueblood declared, as he and Dusty looked toward the horizon.

"Best vacation ever." Dusty kissed him.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Blueblood's Forty-something Birthday

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Ten: Blueblood's Forty-something Birthday**

Blueblood's birthday was coming up. As usual, Blueblood was having a large party thrown on the night in question. He had all sorts of fancy food and decorations being put together, with no expense being spared. As he trotted down the corridors, giddy with anticipation, he ran into Caboose.

"Good morning, Caboose." Blueblood nodded.

"Morning, birthday boy." Caboose smiled. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks, I am feeling chipper today." Blueblood smiled.

"So... how old are you turning again?" Caboose asked "Fifty-something?"

"I'm not that old!" Blueblood said indignantly. "It's more like forty-something...

"Wait a minute... isn't Shine like, Twenty-five?" Caboose inquired.

"Yes." Blueblood nodded.

"...Oh gosh." Caboose gasped. "All this time, I though Shine was older than you... but now... that is messed up! A nephew older than his uncle?!"

"You know, it isn't the first time something like this happened." Blueblood noted. "Gothic is technically my uncle too, and he's a little younger than me. And then there's the fact that he and Shine are brothers-in-law."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Caboose shrugged. "This is one weird family!"

"True." Blueblood admitted. "Anyway, this is going to be a birthday to remember. Mostly because I'll be spending it with Dusty."

"Yeah, I know Dusty is going to love your party." Caboose agreed.

"PRIVATE! GET YOUR FLANK OVER HERE!"

That loud voice belonged to Iron Hooves.

"Oh boy, I gotta go. The captain has been really mean lately." Caboose quivered.

Ever since Caboose had 'transferred' to Canterlot from 'Saddle Arabia', his odd, eccentric, and very… simple-mind, has perturbed many of his fellow guards. Iron Hooves himself found him to be insufferable, and at points, felt Caboose was 'overexaggerating' his exploits in Saddle Arabia… if there were any exploits to begin with.

"He still hadn't forgiven you for calling his wife a cow?" Blueblood asked.

"I was only trying to make conversation! He's the one who assumed that I called his wife a cow." Caboose defended.

"For the love of Equestria, Private! If I have to call again, and you are not front and center, I… I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!" Iron threatened from afar.

"Well, I better be off. See ya at the party!" Caboose saluted as he trotted off.

"...I hope the mare he falls in love with someday can handle him." Blueblood hoped.

On the other side of the castle, a nervous Dusty walked past Mist and Constell.

"I'm not sure if I can do this..." Dusty muttered.

"Do what?" Mist asked.

"Oh, hi, girls." Dusty waved.

"What is it you don't think you can do?" Constell asked.

"Go to a party packed with upper-class ponies!" Dusty yelped. "I'm just a commoner, after all. What will they think? What will they say?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Constell stepped forward. "You're not _just_ a commoner. You're one of the best ponies I know."

"Ditto." Mist nodded. "You're just as good as those fancy ponies, maybe even better!"

"Heck, any mare who can humble Blueblood is already a winner in my book." Constell smirked.

"Thanks, girls." Dusty smiled. "But still..."

"Maybe you'd feel better if you looked the part." Constell suggested. "Come with me."

"Why?" Dusty asked.

"You'll see." Constell smiled, as she and Mist trotted away.

Warily, Dusty followed the two fillies to the royal wardrobe.

"What you need is a look that says you belong amongst the nobility." Constell smiled. "And here's where you're gonna get it."

"It's makeover time!" Mist cheered.

"Well, if you think it'll help..." Dusty shrugged.

Later that night, the rest of the royal family arrived, partly for Blueblood's party (which they dreaded coming to every year) and partly to meet the mare that Blueblood was dating. Celestia, Shine, Miracle, Luna and Gothic couldn't attend, as they were at a diplomatic summit.

"So, where's this 'Dusty', we've heard so much about?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Are you sure she's a regular pony?" Shining Armor frowned. "Never took that for your type, Blueblood."

"Well, she is." Blueblood growled. "But to be honest, I don't know where she is..."

Just then, Dusty entered the ballroom. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown and her mane was done up in a bun.

Everypony was surprised by her new look.

"Who's she?" Caboose gasped. "She's beautiful. "

"It's me, uncle Caboose." Dusty giggled.

"Dusty?!" Caboose gaped. "You look so... not you. In a good way!"

"Thanks... I think." Dusty blushed.

Blueblood walked over to Dusty.

"Dusty, you look... wow!" He sighed.

"Thank Constell and Mist." Dusty smiled. "They're the ones who suggested this little makeover."

"Not that you needed it, of course." Blueblood smiled. "Now, are you ready for a meet and greet?"

"I suppose." Dusty nodded.

Blueblood led Dusty to where Twilight, Flash, Cadance and Shining Armor were.

"Everypony, this is Dusty." He announced.

"Hello, Dusty." Twilight smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks." Dusty smiled back.

"So she's not imaginary." Flash smirked. "I lost that bet..."

"Very funny." Blueblood growled.

"So, you're the Dusty who's managed to tame this beast." Cadance smiled. "Well done."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'beast' exactly." Dusty chuckled. "A little rough around the edges, maybe, but he's still the stallion I love."

"And she's the mare I love." Blueblood gushed.

"Oh, I can tell." Cadance smiled. "Congratulations, you two."

"I have to give you credit, Blueblood." Shining noted. "It took you a while, but you finally found a meaningful relationship with a pony that isn't your reflection."

"Indeed, I did." Blueblood nodded.

A short while later, Blueblood and Dusty were going for refreshments, when a trio of disgruntled mare socialites advanced on them.

"This is your date?" Asked the lead mare. "Seriously?"

"Persephone?" Blueblood gasped.

"Who's Persephone?" Dusty asked.

"A mare I dated a little while before I met you." Blueblood explained. "And Athena, whom I dated before that, and Minerva, another old flame."

"Yes, long time no see." Minerva glared.

"So, it's true." Athena snarled "You are dating a commoner. As boorish as you are, Blueblood, I'd have thought even you wouldn't stoop so low."

"Excuse me?" Dusty growled.

"A servant?" Minerva asked. "Seriously? What, did you run out of respectable mares to date? Have you lost all standards?"

"Now see here!" Blueblood declared. "You will not speak to her like that!"

"And now he's defending her." Persephone snorted. "Why, Blueblood? What does this... commoner have that we don't?"

"Do you really want to know?" Blueblood glared at them. "Okay then. Dusty is sweet, and kind, and considerate. She's every bit as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. Whereas you are all vapid, vain mares who only care about yourselves and sought to court me soley for my status!"

The mares stood silently for a moment, then their faces took on near-demonic expressions of anger.

"Vapid?" Minerva growled.

"Vain?!" Athena roared.

"You're going to pay for that." Persephone sneered. "You, and your little commoner marefriend."

The trio advanced on them... then were suddenly sprayed by water. Blueblood and Dusty turned to see Caboose holding a hose.

"Sorry, I did not see you there." Caboose declared, before spraying them again. "Or there."

"Where did you get that hose?" Blueblood asked.

"I dunno. Plot element?" Caboose shrugged.

"GAH! You buffoon!" Athena screeched.

"How dare you insult us!" Minerva roared.

"Okay ladies, now that you are done with your 'Miss Almighty' attitude, I would kindly suggest that you vacate these premises and leave this lovely couple alone." Caboose boldly remarked.

"Or what?" Persephone glowered.

"Or what? Well, I will have you know, I suffer from a multiple personality disorder." Caboose declared, pointing to his head. "I may seem like your run of the mill spineless cowardly idiot... but on the inside... I could be your worst nightmare."

"Such as?" Minerva hissed.

"Who knows?" Caboose smirked. "I could be a hockey-masked killer, seeking to gain vengeance on those who had let me drown in a lake at a camp, who happens to love Friday the 13th. I could be a cannibal who has this weird speech hiss thing that likes to bite noses off of poor guards. Or I could be your typical vigilante who kills evil ponies by following a code made by a guard who rescued me as a foal, while living a normal life as a family stallion."

The three mares took a step back, frightened.

"You're...you're bluffing." Athena stuttered.

**"Am I?"** Caboose said in O'Malley's voice.

The mares ran away in terror.

"Ah... good things our family has a lot of famous idols to take after." Caboose said in his normal voice.

"Wow, Private, I am actually impressed." Iron Hooves said as he walked over. "Never before have I seen a pony stand up to a bunch of angry mares, and actually scare them off.

"It was nothing really." Caboose shrugged. "My brother Murray is the best at making death threats."

"Although, I am concerned." Iron Hooves added. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a member of the Bitalian Mafia or something. I mean, Bitalian accent, dodgy when regarded about your past, having little to no knowledge as to where Saddle Arabia actually is…"

"W-what? No! I-I-I..." Caboose stuttered.

"I'm joshing ya, Private!" Iron Hooves laughed, smacking him on the back. "Believe it or not, I happen to be an excellent judge of character. I mean, if we had a mobster among my numbers, I would know!"

"Didn't you once tell me that you couldn't differentiate between my son and a changeling, cuz?" Flash smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Flash." Iron Hooves pouted.

"Thank you, Blue." Dusty smiled. "I thought it was wonderful how you stood up for me like that."

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and let them insult the love of my life, could I?" Blueblood chuckled.

"Of course not." Dusty nuzzled him. "You're wonderful like that."

The rest of the royal family looked on at the heartwarming sight.

"Well, what do you know." Shining whistled. "Guess it really is true love."

"Told you." Cadance boasted.

"I smell a wedding on the horizon." Flash chuckled.

"I hope so." Twilight leaned against her husband.

Caboose took out a camera and took a picture of Blueblood and Dusty.

"Hehe, my brothers are going to love this." Caboose smiled.

Days later, the picture arrived at Grimoire Napoleon's mansion in Bitaly, wrapped in a letter regarding Blueblood and Dusty's progress.

"Everything is going great, bro." Grimoire read aloud. "Our Dusty couldn't be in better hooves. Enclosed in the letter, you will find proof of what I said."

Grimoire held up the picture of Blueblood and Dusty nuzzling, and smiled. Then he read the end of the letter.

"P.S. I am sorry that I can't be there to help you with that manticore you have to transport to Aerovia. I will send flowers to Vinny."

Suddenly, Vinny poked his head into the room, panicking and with his suit all torn up.

"Grimm! We need your help over her-AH!" He was suddenly pulled out, as a loud lion roar rang out.

"Oh my gosh, the manticore trying to eat Vinny!" Sonny yelled from outside the room, "Scare him with fire!"

"Hold on, I'm coming." Grimoire sighed.

Grimoire placed the picture down as he went to help his brothers.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. The Proposal

**The Prince and The Pauperess**

**Chapter Eleven: The Proposal**

It was mid-afternoon in Canterlot, and Blueblood was about to say the most important words he would ever say.

"Dusty. We've been dating for over a year now, and our relationship has its fair shares of ups and downs. You made me feel things I had never felt before and made me into the stallion I am today. I can never thank you enough for never giving up on me and forgiving me for all my flaws." Blueblood stated proudly, as he got on his knees, and revealed a leather box with a diamond ring. "That is why... I would be the happiest stallion in the world if you would be my wife. Dust Speck, will you marry me?"

He presented the ring... to Caboose.

"Wow... I am flattered, Blue... but I really don't swing that way. I'm more of a colt who enjoys the companies of mares." Caboose chuckled.

Blueblood groaned.

"Caboose, you're not helping! All I asked was for you to pretend to be Dusty so I could get my proposal right. How hard is it to be a mare?"

"Oh, you wanted me to pretend to be a mare." Caboose realized, "I just thought you wanted me to be a pony shares the same name as my niece."

"I thought it would be implied-you know what, forget it." Blueblood groaned, "Could you at least tell me if I did it right?"

"Of course. You were great. I was moved... however, I think it would be better delivered if you used Dusty's middle name." Caboose explained.

"Middle name? Dusty has a middle name?" Blueblood asked.

"Yeah. Donut." Caboose stated proudly.

"Donut? As in Donut Joe's Donuts?" Blueblood asked incredulously.

"Yup. Dust Donut Speck. Dusty's mom let me pick the middle name." Caboose smiled.

"But why Donut?" Blueblood asked.

"Well, you see, I had a crush on this mare, a pretty pink Earth Pony. Pretty cute, too." Caboose reminisced, "Her name was Donut."

"Oh... so you named her after your marefriend, right?" Blueblood asked.

"Not exactly. As it turns out, Donut was a guy." Caboose frowned.

"Are you serious?" Blueblood replied in shock.

"Yeah. The pink color really threw me off. When I asked him, he was very insistent that he was a salmon, light red kind of color. Either way, that incident made me laugh so much that when Dusty was born, I gave her that middle name."

"But why did they let you pick the middle name?" Blueblood asked.

"Well, Dusty's mom, Sandy, always liked me, and she let me pick the name... Grimm and the others weren't so happy though." Caboose chuckled.

"I think I understand why." Blueblood sniggered. "Now then, I believe I will propose to Dusty after dinner."

"Wait, isn't Grimm coming tonight?" Caboose asked.

Dusty had received a letter earlier in the week, informing her that Grimoire and his brothers would be coming to meet the royal family.

"Yes, he is." Blueblood nodded.

"Let's just hope he doesn't break your legs for proposing." Caboose declared.

Thank you for putting that ghastly thought in my head." Blueblood groaned.

"You're welcome." Caboose smiled.

Soon after, Blueblood, Dusty, Caboose, Shine, Celestia (carrying Miracle), Mist, Luna, Gothic, and Constell were standing by as Grimm's carriage arrived, being pulled in by two fedora-wearing pegasi. A fedora-wearing changeling stepped up and opened the carriage. Grimm steps out.

"Daddy!" Dusty ran up and hugged her father.

"Ah, Dusty, so good to see you again." Grimoire returned the hug.

"Hello." Celestia stepped forward. "I take it you are Miss Speck's father, Mr. Napoleon?"

"Please, your majesty, Mr. Napoleon was my father." Grimoire chuckled. "You may call me Grimoire. Or Grimm, if you want."

"He also liked the name 'Bonaparte'." Caboose quipped. "That's a _little_ in-joke, you see."

"Ah, Caboose, so nice to see you again as well." Grimoire chuckled.

"Hello, sir." Blueblood said tentatively.

"Blueblood." Grimoire nodded curtly. "How lovely to see you again. Been taking care of my little flower, right?"

"Like a delicate flower." Blueblood smiled.

"Good." Grimoire turned to Celestia. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Princess."

"The honor's all mine." Celestia smiled. "This my husband, Shine, my sister Luna and her husband, Gothic, their daughter Constell, and my and Shine's daughter, Miracle."

"Hi!" Miracle squealed.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Shine declared. "Caboose has told us a little about you."

"Thank you." Grimoire smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I also brought some guests."

Murray and Grimoire's other brothers emerged from the carriage. The others were surprised by the many brothers.

"I take it Dusty and Caboose told you about my brothers?" Grimoire inquired.

"They did... but I didn't know there were so many of you." Shine admitted.

"We come from a big family." Grimoire declared.

Vinny glanced at Celestia, then wolf-whistled.

"Wow! That's the lady ruling this country?" He stared. "Dang!"

"Vinny! That's the princess you're ogling there!" Murray punched him. "Show some respect!"

"Hey, don't punch a guy for liking what he sees!" Salt interjected.

"Oh hush now, it's Luna that's worth ogling over here!" Lars pointed to the princess of the night.

"Would you guys all shut up?" Slot groaned. "Geez!"

"Uh..." Celestia mumbled, weirded out.

"Oh my..." Luna gulped.

"Do they always act like this?" Gothic asked Grimoire.

"To be honest, since our little brother left the nest..." Grimoire glanced at Caboose. "They don't really have anypony to vent to."

"Shut up, Slot, no one likes you!" Vinny yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Slot shot back.

"YOU!" Vinny countered.

"YOU!" Slot retorted.

"You infinity." Vinny smirked cockily.

Slot growled petulantly.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Celestia said nervously. "Please, join us in the dining room. The servants will take care of any luggage you may have."

"Just so long as they don't open it." Salt frowned. "I've brought... private stuff with me."

"I thought I told you to leave it at home!" Grimoire hissed.

"I don't like to travel without it." Salt whispered. "Never know when it might come in handy..."

Shortly afterwards, everyone was in the dining room, eating dinner. Shine decided to ask Grimm and the others something.

"So... Mr. Napoleon..." He said hesitantly. "What is it exactly that your family does? Caboose hasn't been telling us anything."

"It's simple." Grimoire declared, as Blueblood and Dusty glanced at him warily. "I am the owner of a book publishing company in Bitaly. CEO, if you will."

"And your brothers?" Celestia asked.

"Security guard." Murray declared.

"Chef." Sonny smiled.

"Boxer." Salt smirked.

"Bank Teller." Lars added.

"Winemaker." Vinny nodded.

"Butcher." Slot said humorlessly. Everypony, including his brothers, glanced at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Shine gasped.

"That's his stage name." Grimoire clarified. "He's a critic. Known for very harsh reviews. I keep tellin' him that he _shouldn't_ use that name." He glared sideways at Slot.

"Well excuse me." Slot glared back. "I wanted to go by _something_ that didn't make me sound like a pushover.

"Well, you can't." Grimoire growled, trying to not appear suspicious. "It would make ponies think you're a _convicted felon."_

"Well, I _didn't always_ wanted to be a critic." Slot huffed. "I wanted to be a _security guard_."

"Tough." Murray smirked. "I picked that job _first_."

"Has anypony noticed we're using _italics_ a lot?" Caboose asked innocently.

"Well, either way, thanks for the clarification... I think." Shine declared.

"So, how's Caboose been faring here as a guard?" Vinny asked. "I hope there hasn't been any 'incidents'."

"Oh no, Caboose has been a wonderful guard." Celestia smiled. "A bit eccentric at times, but he is a joy to have around."

The brothers looked at her incredulously.

"Really?" Murray asked. "No trouble at all?"

"He hasn't done anything 'bad'?" Sonny asked.

"Nope. Well, unless you can count the time he threw that cherry pie." Shine declared.

"Are you sure?" Salt asked. "I mean, he hasn't accidentally 'maimed' anypony?"

"Didn't burn down anything?" Lars added.

"Didn't gave away a priceless artifact to a pony that he thought was somepony else but turned out to be somepony different, and through a string of misunderstandings, end up shooting a friend with a cannon named 'Shelia'?" Vinny chimed in.

"That was one time!" Caboose groaned. "Can't you guys give me some credit? I don't cause mayhem wherever I go!"

"He's been just marvelous." Blueblood declared. "A welcome addition to the royal guard."

"If you say so." Vinny shrugged, as Caboose stuck out his tongue.

As they finished dessert, Grimoire suddenly stood up.

"Blueblood, could you walk with me, please?" He asked.

"Um, okay." Blueblood gulped.

Stopping only to share a worried glance with Dusty, Blueblood followed Grimoire into the hallway.

"Five bits says that Grim breaks all his legs." Murray whispered to Vinny.

"You're on." Vinny whispered back.

The royal family glanced oddly at them.

"Your uncles are a bunch of weirdos, Dusty." Mist stated.

"Yeah, but they're my weirdos." Dusty admitted.

After a short walk, they entered an empty room.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase." Grimoire declared. "I know you're going to propose to Dusty."

"What?!" Blueblood gasped. "How-"

"Caboose told me." Grimoire explained, "It's all he had been writing about for the last couple of weeks. He didn't bother to warn me in the letter."

"Stupid Caboose." Blueblood groaned. "I suppose you're going to break my legs, or worst, take care of me once and for all? Because I must remind you, there are guards only a scream away."

"No." Grimoire declared. He turned to face Blueblood, and to the prince's surprise, tears were welling up in his eyes. "I want to thank you."

"Pardon?" Blueblood said, shocked.

"You see, Blueboy, you remind me of myself when I was young. Rich, powerful, and could have any mare I wanted. Then, I met Dusty's mother… Sandstorm Speck… or Sandy during a small vacation to the palomino canals, and before I knew it, we fell in love... and she was pregnant with Dust." He sighed heavily, "I loved her more than anything… but when she died from a heart attack… a part of me died inside."

"I had no idea, sir." Blueblood empathized.

"When she died, all I had left in the world were my brothers, our 'family', and my only daughter. So I've forced myself to keep a straight and proud face for Dusty and my brothers' sake. My daughter's happiness came before everything else, and for a while, I thought it was only me and our family that could do so… but now, after seeing how happy Dusty was with you over the past months, I decided to venture out here, just so I could do this." Grimm then put his hoof on Blueblood's shoulder, "Blueblood, you have my blessing to marry my daughter."

"Wow… you really mean that, sir?" Blueblood asked.

"Cross my heart and on all my snitches' graves." Grimm chuckled, wiping his tears, "Being quite frank, I've always wanted a son… and I could not be happier to have you for a son-in-law."

"Oh, thank you." Blueblood smiled. "Shall we return to the others?"

"Yeah." Grimoire took a step, then turned back to Blueblood. "Just one more thing: If you tell anypony I cried, I will inflict serious bodily harm upon you. Capice?"

"Mm-hmm." Blueblood cringed.

"Good. I have an image to uphold, you know." Grimm smirked, much to Blueblood's relief. "Now, I believe you have a proposal to give to a special young mare."

The pair returned to the dining room.

"All his legs are still working." Murray whispered to Vinny. "Guess I owe you five bits."

Blueblood walked over to Dusty.

"Dusty, there's something I want to say to you." He declared.

"W-what is it?" Dusty asked, cowed by Blueblood's seriousness.

"Dusty. We've been dating for over a year now, and our relationship has it's fair shares of ups and downs. You made me feel things I had never felt before and made me into the stallion I am today. I can never thank you enough for never giving up on me and forgiving me for all my flaws." Blueblood got on his knees, and revealed the ring. "That is why... I would be the happiest stallion in the world if you would be my wife. Dust 'Donut' Speck, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh…" The brothers (excluding Grimm and Caboose) gaped, as they glared at Caboose. "You told him that stupid story?"

"Oh, Blue..." Dusty's eyes welled up with tears, such as her father's did, though he hid it well from his brothers. "Of course I will."

Everypony cheered in celebration as Blueblood placed the ring on a necklace, and levitated onto her, and the two kissed passionately.

"Way to go, Blueblood!" Shine cheered.

"Congratulations, nephew!" Celestia smiled.

"Yay!" Miracle gurgled.

"Well done!" Luna added.

"Never even saw it coming!" Caboose declared, playing innocent, "Completely out of the blue!"

Grimoire watched on with a prideful smile. Celestia walked to his side.

"You must be very proud of your daughter, Grim." She smiled.

"I sure am." Grimoire nodded. "I know Blueblood will treat her right. My brothers always wanted a nephew in the family, anyway."

"I'm sure." Celestia chuckled. "Though Blueblood might not be cut out for the Bitalian Mafia, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that is tr-wah-wah-what?!" Grimoire glanced at Celestia in horror. "Mafia?! Who said anything about the mafia?!"

"Oh come now, Grimm." Celestia smirked. "I have lived for millennia, and I've seen my share of mafias during that time; Enough to know a 'don' when I see one."

"Who told you?!" Grimoire asked.

"Caboose did." Celestia declared.

"He what?!" Grimoire gasped.

"Not intentionally, though." Celestia stated. "Your younger brother talks a lot in his sleep when on guard duty... and may I remind you, my sister has the ability to go into other ponies' dreams..."

Grimm glanced at Caboose and Luna, who were laughing.

"But do not worry, Grimm." Celestia whispered. "Your secrets are safe with us. I hold no quarrels with ponies who are honorable in their... 'escapades', and as long as no harm comes to Blueblood, you have nothing to worry about. I would love Miracle to still have her godfather when she's older."

"Stupid Caboose." Grimoire sighed heavily.

"This calls for something special!" Shine dashed off, returning with a bottle of cherry wine, and pouring it into everypony's glasses. "A glass of Dodge Junction's finest wine!"

Vinny took a sip... then gasped.

"My gosh!" He cried. "What is in this wine?! It's so good!"

"Thank you." Shine smiled. "A dear friend of mine made it. We have a whole cellar of it leftover from the wedding.

"Well then, I must know... how is it done?" Vinny asked. "What did this pony do to make this wine tastes heavenly?"

"No can do." Shine shook his head. "It's a trade secret that only he and I know."

"Come on, Princey!" Vinny begged.

"Nope. Lips are sealed." Shine insisted.

"Hey, don't make me have to make an offer you can't refuse!" Vinny said, peeved. "Or even show you what my 'private stuff' can do..."

"Vinny!" Murray elbowed his brother. "Don't threaten the prince!"

"Please forgive Vinny." Grimoire apologized. "He is rather passionate when it comes to wines."

"I know the feeling." Shine smiled.

Dusty snuggled against Blueblood's side.

"Sure you're ready for our two families to become one?" She whispered.

"As long as you're by my side, I'll be ready for anything." Blueblood chuckled, before pulling her in for another kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Marriage, And Beyond

**The Prince and the Pauperess**

**Chapter Twelve: Marriage, And Beyond...**

The time had come for Big Red and Cherry Jubilee's wedding. It had been a short engagement, neither one wanting to wait that long for the big day. All the royal family travelled to Dodge Junction for the event. Shine was acting as Big Red's best stallion, while Mist was the flower filly.

"Do you, Big Red, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"Ah surely do!" Big Red chuckled.

"And do you, Cherry Jubilee, take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister turned to Cherry.

"I do." Cherry smiled.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you stallion and wife." The minister smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

"With pleasure." Big Red beamed, embracing Cherry.

After the wedding came the reception, where, in keeping with the location, a line dance was held. Most of the royal family were doing a decent job of it, but Blueblood wasn't so lucky.

"This isn't the type of dance I'm used to!" He stumbled.

"It's easy." Dusty smiled. "Just do what I do."

Blueblood followed Dusty's lead. For a little while, he seemed to have gotten the hang of it; Then he tripped, almost falling.

"I've got you." Dusty smiled, nudging him back onto his hooves. "Good thing I'm not marrying you for your dance moves, huh?"

"Indeed." Blueblood nodded. "Speaking of which, I'd prefer there be no line dancing at the reception of our wedding."

"Suit yourself." Dusty chuckled.

"Truly a pity. I was really getting into it." Caboose, who was again invited by Dusty, groaned.

Soon after they returned to Canterlot, Blueblood and Dusty started on their wedding plans. Blueblood spared no expense when it came to decorations and refreshments. Meanwhile, Dusty hired an old friend to design her wedding dress: Rarity.

"So, it's really happening, isn't it?" Rarity smiled. "The marriage, I mean."

"It sure is." Dusty nodded. "Surprised?"

"Pleasantly." Rarity noted. "It seems you were right about Blueblood all along. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Dusty smiled. "Do you think you'll be able to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Rarity beamed.

Meanwhile, Blueblood met with Shine.

"Shine, would you like to be my best stallion?" He asked.

"Me?" Shine asked.

"Of course." Blueblood nodded. "It was because of your advice that Dusty and I started dating in the first place. It seems only right that the stallion who had helped made me the pony I am today be my best stallion."

"Well, then you put it like that... sure." Shine smiled.

Even Caboose was doing his part in helping with the wedding, as he was busy writing a heated letter…

_"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for a bonus, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for ponies like you. If you just give us the sunflowers that we ordered for this wedding, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."_

With that, he sent the letter via teleportation. Then Shine came in.

"Hey, I found the sunflowers. They was a mix up down at the post office." Shine explained.

Caboose only went pale in the face.

"Oh, horseapples."

Before long, the big day had come. The fact that Blueblood was finally getting married was big news, and the tabloids ran with it. On the day of the wedding, a group of infatuated mares gathered outside the castle.

"Don't marry her, Blue!" One yelled. "Marry me, instead!"

"No, me!" Cried another.

"Me!" Another yelled.

Blueblood cringed. Once, since adulation would have been welcome. Now, it was just embarrassing. As he was putting on his tuxedo, Celestia entered.

"How do I look, auntie?" Blueblood asked.

"Quite well, Blueblood." Celestia smiled. "Nervous?"

"Very." Blueblood gulped.

"It's understandable." Celestia declared. "You're embarking on a new chapter with a partner for life. I know that both Gothic and Shine felt the same way when they were getting married."

"I just hope I can be a good husband." Blueblood fretted, "I had done a lot of stupid things in my lifetime…I just don't want to mess this up."

"Relax, Blueblood, you'll be a fine husband." Celestia smiled. "You've come a long way from what you once were. Any mare would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks you, auntie." Blueblood hugged her.

"You're welcome." Celestia smiled.

Soon, Blueblood and his procession took their places in the throne room (which had once again been modified for the procedures), and the wedding began.

As the organist started playing, Dusty entered, flanked by her father (Who would be giving her away), with Constell as a flower mare. Blueblood stared in awe at his wife-to-be as she approached.

Celestia, once again officiating the nuptials, began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony." She declared. "I believe you have written your own vows?"

"Indeed." Blueblood nodded. "Dusty, meeting you was the greatest moment of my life. You have helped me to see the world in ways I never would have imagined. Your love has changed me, made me a better stallion. For that, I can never thank you. I can only offer you my unending devotion."

Dusty paused for a moment, wiping her teary eyes, then recited her own vows.

"Blueblood, you are truly the greatest stallion I have ever known." She declared. "I deserve no thanks for making you a better stallion. All that goodness was already in you. You just needed the right motivation to let it out. You are sweet, kind, caring, and I would be honoured to be your wife."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Caboose in particular was bawling unashamedly.

"Do you, Prince Blueblood, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Celestia asked.

"I do." Blueblood nodded.

"And do you, Dusty Speck, take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Celestia asked Dusty.

"I do." Dusty beamed.

"The rings, please." Celestia requested.

Shine produced the rings. Blueblood's was placed on his horn, while Dusty's went over her hoof.

"By the power vested in me (By me), I now pronounce you stallion and wife." Celestia smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Blueblood and Dusty kissed deeply. As they strolled down the aisle, Grimoire whispered to Blueblood "Take good care of her."

"I will... dad." Blueblood smiled.

After a wonderful reception (Filled with many congratulations from well-wishers), Blueblood and Dusty headed off to their honeymoon in the pinto mountains. Later that evening, Caboose was in his room in the castle (provided by Blueblood when Caboose first came here), as he levitated his stuff into a suitcase. With his niece and Blueblood married, there was no need for him to remain here. He then heard a knocking on his door as Grimm entered.

"Hey, Caboose, whatcha doing?" Grimm asked.

"Packing. With Dusty and Blueboy married, I no longer need to watch them. Seems like only six months ago that I was sent here to watch them." Caboose sighed.

"It _was_ six months ago." Grimm stated.

"Really? Huh. Either way, it had been fun while it lasted." Caboose chuckled… but as soon as he did, it faded into a sad sigh.

Grimm noticed his sadness and, filled with concern, he asked, "Is everything alright, kid?"

"Oh... oh yes, everything's fine." Caboose defended, but he let out another defeated sigh, "I guess I'm just gonna miss being a royal guard. Believe it or not, it was quite fun saying 'Halt! Who goes there?' Y'know? And the fact that I'd never felt so close to my niece as I did when she was a filly."

"I see…" Grimm nodded, as he placed his hoof on Caboose's shoulder, "You know... if you want, you are welcome to stay here."

"What?!" Caboose exclaimed. "I can't do that! What about you guys? What about the 'family'? Pops wanted all eight of us to run it together! He said so on his deathbed!"

"Pops also wanted us to be happy, Caboose." Grimm explained. "If being a royal guard and staying here with my daughter and son-in-law makes you happy, I will not stop you. I cannot deny that ever since you came here, you are a lot happier."

"Are you sure?" Caboose asked, as he hung his head low, "I can understand why you wouldn't want me around. I know I'm not the best pony to be around…"

Grimm sighed, as he gave a small smile, "Look... despite all your flaws and 'O'Malley'... you had proven yourself many times as a member of the 'Bitalian Mafia' and a uncle to my daughter... and between you and me... you are my favorite brother out of all of them."

"Really? Even more than Vinny?" Caboose asked.

"A _lot_ more than Vinny." Grimm declared.

In a flash, Caboose wrapped his hooves around his older brother, much to Grimoire's surprise, as Caboose whispered softly.

"Thanks bro..." Caboose smiled, touched beyond all words.

Grimoire, never being one to show affection to anypony except his daughter, wasn't sure what to do in this situation… but seeing that nopony was around, he only returned the hug, and smiled, "You're welcome."

And with that, Caboose remained in Canterlot, much to the confusion of the other brothers. While they would probably never understand why Caboose choose to remain, it put a smile on Blueblood and Dusty's face when they returned from their honeymoon to see Caboose, waiting to take their luggage again as he did six months ago.

A few weeks passed. It was a sunny day, and Caboose was in the study, using his horn to scribble a letter. He was wearing his guard uniform, except for his helm.

"Dear Grim, I am writing just to let you know that things has been going perfectly." He dictated. "Blueblood and Dusty are still happily married, in fact, I think they might be happier if that is possible. The time goes by so fast, I wish I knew how to scrapbook. As for yours truly, captain Iron Hooves has been so pleased with my performance, I'm now a lieutenant! I have no idea what's the difference between that and being a Private, but I'm sure it's something good. So, needless to say, there's nothing special to report. I miss you guys so much. Love, Caboose."

Caboose folded up the letter, as suddenly, Blueblood and Dusty came into the study.

"Blueblood... there's something I need to tell you." Dusty said solemnly. "I went down to the doctor today..."

"Is everything alright?" Blueblood asked. "You seemed pale this morning."

"No, no, everything's alright... in fact, it's more than alright." Dusty smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Blueblood." Dusty smiled, as she rubbed their stomach

Blueblood gaped, as did Caboose (Blueblood and Dusty were unaware of his presence).

"W-wow... Dusty..." Blueblood gasped, flabbergasted. "That's excellent news! You... you are with foal?!"

"Well..." Dusty blushed. "It's more than that. The doctor did a few tests... and it turns out that there are two foals."

Caboose's jaw dropped deeper, as did Blueblood's.

"T-twins?! We're having twins?!" Blueblood started fidgeting like crazy, before falling backwards, fainting.

"Wow, he took that much better than I expected." Dusty smiled as she helped him up.

Caboose was still shocked... quickly, he crumpled up his letter, and started writing another...

"Dear Grim... you might want to sit down..." He started.

Blueblood and Dusty broke the news over dinner.

"That's wonderful news!" Luna smiled.

"Well done!" Celestia added.

"Alright!" Constell cheered.

"What an amazing piece of news that I'm hearing for the first time!" Caboose declared. "No way was I in the study, writing a letter to my brothers when Dusty broke the news."

"Twins." Gothic chuckled. "You're gonna have your hooves full."

"You hear that, Miracle?" Mist smiled. "Two new foals in the castle!"

"New foals, new foals!" Miracle cheered.

"Two foals to carry on the legacy of Blueblood Crest." Blueblood smiled.

"Wait, you have a last name?" Shine asked.

"Yes." Blueblood nodded. "I guess it never came up in any of our past adventures. In fact, I think other ponies out there think it's something entirely different"

"Guess so." Shine shrugged.

The pregnancy was mostly uneventful, save for some teary outbursts from Dusty due to some unintentionally insensitive comments made by Blueblood and Caboose. As the due date approached, Grimoire and his brothers arrived, and insisted on waiting on Dusty hoof and hoof.

"Is this really necessary?" Dusty groaned as Murray fluffed her pillow for the fifth time that day.

"Shh." Grimoire hushed her. "Stay calm. Any stress could harm my grandkids."

"Yeah, besides, if these little guys turned out to be boys, we want to make sure that they are brought up right!" Vinny explained, "Get them into the family business running."

"Of course! They're going to be excellent marksponies when I get through teaching them!" Murray boasted.

"The hay they are! They're going to be little champions that I helped train!" Salt bragged.

"You're both wrong." Vinny sneered. "They're going to be my wingponies, y'know, help me get the mares!"

"No. They're going to be raised up as studious ponies." Lars remarked. "Brain beats brawn, you know…"

"Well I'm going to teach them the culinary arts!" Sonny snapped, "They need to appreciate their Bitalian heritage!"

"You're all wrong." Slot growled. "I'm going to teach them the fine arts of how to be _real_ mobster ponies, so that they can run their own little ring."

"What if they're fillies?" Caboose asked, not following the entire conversation.

"Shut up, Caboose!" The other brothers barked.

"Dang that feels good!" Vinny smiled, "It wasn't the same saying that to anypony else."

"Agreed." The other brothers nodded.

"Look, you guys." Dusty shook her head, "I know you have your own wild fantasies, but this is my and Blueblood's foals, and I think we will do just fi- Oooh!" Dusty suddenly groaned.

"Oh, no!" Murray yelped. "Is it time?!"

"I thi- Aaaah!" Dusty yelped.

"Don't just stand there!" Grimoire yelled at his brothers, who were frozen in shock. "Let's get her to the hospital! Caboose, you find Blueblood!"

"Aye-aye!" Caboose saluted…as he ran straight through a wall, leaving a Caboose-shaped hole in it's wake.

"You know there was a door right next to you, right?!" Vinny barked.

Caboose zoomed back in, "Right! Thanks for the help!" He quickly ran through the door… literally, as he created another pony-shaped hole in the door.

The brothers rushed Dusty to the hospital, Blueblood following soon after.

"I'm here, my darling." He smiled.

"It... hurts!" Dusty groaned.

"I know, I know." Blueblood stroked her mane. "And I know you can do this. I have faith in you, my beloved."

"Thanks, Blue." Dusty smiled weakly.

It was a long and painful process, but it eventually came to an end. Soon after, Dusty had two newborn colts cuddling up to her, an Earth Pony colt that looked like a young Blueblood, and a Unicorn with a brown coat and blonde mane. Grimoire and his brothers were looking at them, with Blueblood standing next to Dusty.

"Wow... they're beautiful, Dusty." Grimoire beamed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, daddy." Dusty smiled down at her young. "I feel proud."

"So, whatcha gonna name the two little guys?" Vinny asked.

"Well, since this little guy..." Dusty pointed to the Blueblood look-alike. "...looks like his father," She cast a smile at Blueblood. "His name should be Pureblood."

"Pureblood?" Murray repeated. "Isn't that contradicting? I mean, he's part Unicorn, and part Earth-"

"It's a great name." Grimoire interrupted. "How about the other one?"

"Well, since he looks like his mother..." Blueblood smiled at Dusty. "...and looking at him reminds me of you guys, I went with the most mafia-esque name I could think of... Vito."

"Ah, after my great-grandpa." Grimoire nodded. "He was a brilliant stallion."

"They also let me pick the two's middle names!" Caboose announced.

The brothers glanced at him in shock.

"They let you do what?!" Salt gasped.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Sonny groaned. "Dusty got picked on because of having a tasty pastry for a middle name!"

"Ah, actually, you guys picked on Caboose for giving me the middle name." Dusty recalled. "I never minded it."

"Besides, Caboose has always been there for us." Blueblood declared. "And I doubt he could pick any name weirder than Donut."

"Yup." Caboose nodded. "Since these two are brothers, I picked the two perfect names... Pureblood _Thor_ Crest and Vito _Loki_ Crest."

"Thor? Loki?" Grimoire asked.

"Yeah, the two names symbolize that these two will be the best of brothers and love each other forever and ever!" Caboose smiled.

The brothers looked at him with a flat glance.

"Caboose, remind me to send you a Neighse Mythology book for your birthday, so you can realize how _crazy_ that is." Murray sighed.

"Have you guys decided on a godfather for the two?" Slot asked.

"Because you have six loving uncles who love to be a godfather to your kids." Lars smiled, with his brothers joining in.

"Sorry boys, but we already decided that Caboose would be the godfather." Dusty declared.

"Me?" Caboose smiled.

"Him?!" The rest of the brothers gasped.

"Yes, Caboose is the pony we can trust with anything... aside from keeping secrets." Blueblood declared.

"Guess there's no accountin' for taste." Sonny sniffed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, guys, when I get a mare and have foals with her, I pick one of you guys." Caboose promised.

"Yeah, like you could land a mare." Vinny quipped.

"It's not like the perfect mare for you isn't going to just pop up in front of you, or something." Murray chuffed.

"Come on, you guys, I think Caboose is perfect for them." Grimm nodded, giving a subtle wink at Caboose, who returned with a prideful smile.

Soon after, Celestia and the rest of the royal family arrived. They fawned over the new foals the second they saw them.

"You should be proud." Celestia declared. "Both of you."

"We are." Blueblood kissed Dusty.

"Looks like our little daughter is going to have two cousins to play with." Shine smiled.

"Yeah. I just hope they don't take after Blueblood in their teen years." Mist snarked.

"I hope not. I would not want neither of them to grow up like I did." Blueblood declared.

That night, after they put the foals in their ornate cribs, Blueblood and Dusty smiled down at them.

"They're so beautiful." Blueblood sighed. "Then again, they'd have to be, considering who their parents are..."

"Thank you, Blue." Dusty nuzzled against him. "For giving me this gift."

"You gave me the gift of your love." Blueblood smiled. "It only seemed fair."

They shared one last kiss before they turned in, exhausted by the day's events. The next day, they would begin their new lives as parents... together.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
